Using the elements
by Cute-Kitty
Summary: To be cursed with the weight of the Sayian legacy has always been hard on Gohan and when a new enemy like none before rises, his world is thrown into turmoil once again. The only way to stop him is to master his element, the question is will he do it?
1. The awakening

CuteKitty: yes this is the advent you have all been waiting for

**"Using the elements" is back on Fan fiction is completed and ready**

I'm sorry it took longer than I anticipated because Christmas came and I got Final fantasy 9 again because my copy was scratched then I got writers block at one point and took a break then I was like I MUST finish.

So I sat down and thought, then got through my problem and finished it Hehe.

**NOTE: **There has been a couple… well actually MANY changes which I have put in for reasons but I shall explain them to you as the fic goes on.

I hope all who reads will review, because it means a lot to me, seriously.

Oooooh another note when I re-read the story and I noticed I kept getting mixed up with know and now lol and it has all been corrected Hehe

Another note did you know it's been almost a year since I said I wanted it completed before February the 20th…wow Hehe

Well anyway that was all about a year ago so I HAVE improved…well I like to think I have… well I have tried make changes and make it better, it's quite hard ya know lol anyway

Simpleton: Mwhahaha simpleton runs around throwing grenades

CuteKitty: what are you doing?

Simpleton: I'm away from the awful girl, SSJ5Tigger, fan fiction

CuteKitty: Awww I feel loved you want to be with me gives simpleton a big hug

Simpleton: Oo Errrrrr no I didn't come to spend time with you…. Er could you let go I'm trying to take over the world and you're ruining the whole image

CuteKitty: WHAT YOU DON'T WANT TO SPEND TIME WITH ME!

Simpleton: NOOOOO I never said that, I meant that…um…that I err… want to spend the rest of my life with you...

CuteKitty: good cause your staying anyway

Simpleton: OO help

CuteKitty: gets out check list story, check, annoying flea, check disclaimer… bring him out shamus

Shamus: walks out with Gohan tied up got him as you wanted can I go set alight SSJ5Tigger fan fiction now

CuteKitty: umm sure

Shamus runs off laughing evilly with a flame-thrower in hand

CuteKitty: rigghhhhttt…oh Gohan dear be a darling and do the disclaimer

Gohan: grrrrr fine she doesn't own anything because she's poor, apart from Simpleton, who her sister nicked him.

CuteKitty: good boy now on with the fic

"speech"

_Thought_

* * *

It's been seven years since the cell games and all has been peaceful. Goku came back shortly after he discovered that he was going to have another child, Goku said it wouldn't be fair on the child to have to grow up without a father. Gohan was happy to have his father back but couldn't help but resent his father a bit for making sure Goten had a father when he grew up, but didn't stop to think about Gohan having to grow up without dad. 

Gohan walked through a lush, green forest, enjoying the calming scenery; it had just turned to spring so the forest was all fresh and new with flowers beginning to bloom and wildlife running around every where.

Suddenly all thoughts flowing though his head were stopped by a bright, white light that covered the scenery, causing Gohan to shield his eyes from the intenseness of it.

Once the light died down Gohan removed his arms from his eyes and stared at the once tranquil forest, shocked.

The whole forest was engulfed in a raging fire. Trees and plants were swallowed up by the flames, leaving no evidence to what was once there. The smell and screams of the animals being burnt alive filled his senses, making him sick to the stomach.

Gohan willed his legs to move, to flee from the roaring flames but he couldn't- they wouldn't, all he could do was stare in shock at the forest that was once so peaceful and calm and now… the forest was victim to the destructive rampage of fire.

The fire was slowly edged its way up to Gohan, bringing the heat and smoke with it.

The smoke crept into Gohan's lungs making him cough hard, finding the sudden power to move his legs again Gohan ran through the forest in a desperate attempt to find cool, soothing air, which his lungs so badly craved for.

Gohan dodged fiery trees that had fallen, and flames that tried to lick his body. Gohan swiftly looked around at his surroundings…nothing but fire. It seems wherever he ran, the flames just got hotter and denser.

However even though his arms and legs were being scorched from the heat he did not slow, his need for fresh air was stronger, fresh air that wasn't polluted with smoke and the smell from dead carcasses. The agony he was feeling was indescribable and his hopes were beginning to fail.

Gohan fell to his knees coughing and gasping for clean air that wasn't infected with smoke, fatigue was taking over and sleep was clouding his mind, but however much his mind craved it he couldn't stop now for the flames would incinerate him and he would never escape. However much he willed himself to move he couldn't; his will for sleep was too strong. Silently praying to Kami, Gohan began to cave into his minds urge for sleep.

Almost as if Kami answered his prayers a small path appeared in font of Gohan, a path that wasn't on fire and charred. Not once stopping to wonder how such a path came to be when it wasn't there before, Gohan shakily stood on his feet and staggered along the path.

Again the young sayain feel to his knees, feeling the fresh grass which was wet from the crisp morning air. Gohan greedily breathed in the cool clean air, as if it would disappear in a second and he would be back in the fiery den.

After catching his breath, Gohan finally realized he wasn't alone. Gaze shifting up, Gohan stared at the figure in front of him standing in the middle of the clearing that had by some miracle avoided the fires fury. The figure, that looked strangely familiar to Gohan, hadn't seemed to notice him as he stood there with his arms by his side and eyes shut. Using the fact that the person wasn't looking at him Gohan scanned over the person in front of him. The person was wearing a red Gi with no undershirt with orange sweatbands, sash and boots. His hair seemed to ripple like the flames, the colour was mostly black but also had red and orange mixed in. However the thing that left Gohan shocked was the fact that the flames were creeping up to him and he didn't even make to move, he just stood there like a mannequin.

The young sayain jumped a bit when the person's eyes snapped open and focused on him. Gohan couldn't seem to look away as he stared into the persons crimson eyes, the fire surrounding Gohan spread out and surrounded both of them in a swirling firewall; Gohan tore his eyes away to briefly look at the wall of flames that danced around them almost hypnotically. Feeling like some force was pushing him, Gohan raised his arms and passed it through the spinning, rotating wall of flames, Gohan pulled his hand back and looked at it, he wasn't surprised when it didn't burn him _I suppose I'm not surprised with all that's happened_ he shrugged as he moved he gaze to the figure in front of him. The figure raised his arm and pointed his finger at Gohan.

Gohan felt a sudden intense pain surge through his arm causing him to fall to his knees in pain and clutch his arm, looking at where the pain was concentrated Gohan saw that on the top of his arm a curly line was now scarred on his skin, it almost looked like a letter 'E'. White hot pain surged up his arm again making Gohan clutch it harder to try to block the pain.

Looking back up to the man who caused him the pain, only to find he wasn't there _huh? Where h-_

Having his thoughts cut short, Gohan watched as the fire swirling around him suddenly changed into pink and white petals floating around them instead, like loads of petals caught in a hurricane. He then looked around where the man was before but instead of seeing him, in his place was a girl about 5 ft 5 with her back to him, she had long brown hair that reached her waist. She turned around; hair whipping around with her to look at him, know he could see her he took notice that she had hazel coloured eyes. She was wearing brown jeans, with a green halter neck top.

She looked at him and smiled. Suddenly petals surrounded her, shielding her from view and as suddenly as that happened they dispersed.

She was different now; her clothes had changed to a skirt that reached just above her knees made out of large leaves so the hem of her skirt was a zigzag. Her top was made out of smaller fresh leaves. Her hair had pink flowers littered here and there. Vines twisted around her arms and legs giving her a more mystical look.

The girl winked at him and then she transformed into a wolf she looked completely different accept her eye colour remained the wolf howled and the scenery changed yet again. The pink and white petals began to stretch and transform into wind, resembling what Gohan imagined the eye of a hurricane would look like. Lighting bolts were striking all around; however none seemed to strike him.

A new figure now stood in her place. The boy was around his height with his arms folded across his chest. The boy had dark brown hair and emerald green eyes. The boys face seemed to be set in a permanent scowl. He was wearing a pair of black loose trousers that were tucked into black boots he wore a grey shirt done up with a few buttons at the top undone and a black jacket, one thing that caught Gohan's eye was a scar running down from his forehead, through his eye and the end touched his cheek.

Like the other girl he changed and instead he was wearing a grey Gi with black undershirt, sash, sweatbands and boots.

The boy just scowled at him as he changed into an eagle, like the girl before, the green eye colour remained as well as the scar.

With one last cry of the eagle the tornado engulfed him and dispersed to reveal that the boy was no longer there.

Suddenly the wind burst into falling snowflakes that seemed to fall at a rapid rate from and unknown source. Gohan looked straight ahead of him at the figure that just appeared. She was quite short, but taller than the other girl. She had long black hair with the most beautiful azure eyes he had ever seen. She wore black trousers and a blue top that matched the colour of her eyes.

Gohan had to admit, she was very pretty.

Then there was a bright light and the girl's eyes turned green and her long hair turned pale gold and spiked to the sides.

Gohan stood there with his mouth wide open at the girl, she was a super Sayian! He couldn't believe it, he thought that only Vegeta's and his dad's bloodline were the only ones left.

Suddenly snowflakes began to swirl around her and then they dispersed into loads of twinkling stars.

She was now wearing a white bikini top and bottom she had a pale blue side skirt made of very light fabric that flowed in the wind. Her once long black hair was now pure white with blue streaks here and there and her skin had paled slightly. Ice covered the side of her face slightly.

Her gazed locked with his and for a moment it. Time seemed to past by slowly but in reality it was a second.

She gave a small smile as she transformed into a white tiger.

She gave a large roar before she too disappeared like the others.

The fire came back at full force along with the pain. Flames were licking at his body, burning it; pain surged through his body as everything went.

* * *

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Gohan screamed as he shot up in bed covered in cold sweat _it was just the dream again. Why? Why do I keep having these dreams? What do they mean?_

Gohan rubbed his face with his hand but stopped when a surge of pain shot up his arm. Lifting his sleeve Gohan looked at the angry red mark on his arm. _What the…that's the first time that has happened_ Gohan thought staring dumbfounded at the new mark

Gohan looked at the clock. 4:00 am _I wont be able to go back to sleep now, I never had since I've had that dream and I doubt I ever will_ Getting out of the bed Gohan shivered as his feet met the cold floor, ignoring it he grabbed a bit of paper of his desk and groggily, walked down the stairs with big lazy strides.

Gohan's feet patted against the as he made his way to the fridge and got a glass of milk and sat down at the table, Gohan rubbed his tired eyes to try to remove all traces of sleep left from last night. Gulping down his milk, he opened up the piece of paper in his hand.

Gohan began to jot down every thing that happened during his dream, from the animals escaping the fiery forest, the four people he didn't know, to the tremendous pain from the red hot flames and began to try and work out what it all meant he also copied the mark on his arm down on to the paper and just stared at it.

_Man, what's with the dreams? They've been getting more frequent recently. I'm losing so much sleep; I would do anything for a full night's sleep. __The bit at the end, with those people, they never appeared before, normally it just ended with me running through a forest and who's that girl the super Sayian? I thought that Goku and Vegeta's bloodline were the only ones left and what's with the mark that person gave me… that has never happened in my dreams before._

Groaning Gohan put his head in his arm in aggravation. The dreams were really getting to him but he didn't want to tell his family because his mother would make a big deal of it and his dad would tell Krillen and the rest of the Z gang and they would make fun of him.

Gohan was so pre-occupied he didn't notice that his dad had come down the stairs and was now behind him.

Goku yawned as he walked downstairs to get something to eat. Goku saw his son was up and writing something. Curious Goku walked over to Gohan trying to see what he was doing, he stood behind him as his son put his head in his arms.

_Why hasn't he sensed me yet? I've been here five minutes and he hasn't even acknowledged me _Goku frowned _what if I was an enemy_

Goku scratched his head confused to why his son hadn't sensed him. He leaned over his sons shoulder to get a better look at what was troubling his Gohan.

"Hey son, what were you writing?"

Gohan jumped at the sound of his father voice and clutched his heart

"DAD! Don't scare me like that you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Hehe sorry son but you should of sensed me" chuckled Goku putting his arms behind his head "what you doing that you got so busy that you didn't even notice me?"

Gohan quickly hid the bit of paper

"Nothing, what makes you think I was doing anything?"

"Gohan I'm not that stupid as you all think, I saw you writing something"

"It's nothing important"

"Come on Gohan you can trust me I wont te-"

"I SAID IT ISN'T ANYTHING IMPORTANT" Gohan replied raising his voice

"Whoa chill son, if you don't want to tell me then that's fine, but remember if you ever need anyone to talk to I'm always here, got that?"

"Thanks dad, it's just that I want to sort it out on my own, it's my problem so I'll deal with it"

Chi-chi chose that moment to come strolling downstairs.

"Morning mom/chi" they said in unison

"Morning, what are you doing up so early?" Chi-chi yawned

"I was hungry, so I came done for a snack" answer Goku

"And you Gohan?" chi-chi questioned

Gohan just continued to stare out into space

"Gohan? Gohan? Earth to Gohan?" Goku called as he waved his hand in front of his face

"Huh? Sorry, I was just thinking" Gohan said sheepishly doing the famous son grin

"Why were you up so early?" Chi-chi repeated

"CONSTIPATION…um yeah I have constipation and it woke me up but I feel better now" Gohan blurted out.

Gohan smacked his head in embarrassment for thinking up a stupid excuse but Chi-chi seemed to buy it

"Awww my poor baby, well as long as your feeling better that's all that matters" Chi-chi cooed as she went to start breakfast

Goku watched his son sit on the sofa, he may be a bit dense at times… well most of the times but he thinks he knows his son well enough to know when something is really bugging him, but if his son didn't want to talk about it that was fine by him as long as he wasn't in any danger.

"Gohan go wake up your brother please," Chi-chi shouted at Gohan from the kitchen

"Ok mom" Gohan shouted back as he climbed the stairs

Gohan walked into Goten's room and dropped down heavily on the edge of Goten's bed, which made Goten bounce in the air, Gohan chuckled to see his brother nearly hit the ceiling but frowned when he noticed his brother didn't even wake up.

"Goten time to wake up" Gohan said gently while shaking his brother

His brother didn't stir, so Gohan tried one last resort

He took in a deep breath and….

"GOTEN BREAKFAST IS READY!"

Goten sat upright in bed with wide-open eyes looking around

"Breakfast? Where? Where?"

"Morning to you too squirt, its downstairs" Gohan chuckled

Goten shot downstairs and sat at the table knife and fork at the ready mimicking his father.

Gohan on the other hand, walked down stairs at a slower pace and sat at the table gently instead of throwing himself in his seat like Goten.

Gohan looked around at his brother and father all drooling at the delicious range of foods on the table, waiting for Chi-chi to take her helping of food so they can all dig in.

With a wave of her hand all the Sayains dug in to their food on the table at inhumanly speeds, food was flying everywhere.

"Viff if vaat fhi" Goku murmured through mouthfuls of food (Trans: this is great chi)

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? NO SPEAKING WITH YOUR MOUTHFUL SON GOKU!" Chi-chi screeched whacking Goku over the head with her trusty frying pan of doom

"I'm sorry chi" Goku apologized, while rubbing the growing bump on his head

"Some thing's never change" a gruff voice chuckled while walking into the kitchen "you can get beaten up close to death but when you get head over the head with the frying pan, you cower in fright"

"Hey piccolo what brings you here today?" Goku asked

"To have a cup of tea and game of golf, what do you think?"

"I never new you played golf piccolo you don't strike me as the golfing type"

"You baka I'm being sarcastic, I'm here for a spar"

"Oh, who with?"

"You and Gohan"

Goku turned to look at his oldest son who was staring off into nothing again.

He nudged piccolo and pointed to Gohan who was looking of into the distance, Piccolo frowned in confusion and worry, while Goku just stared worriedly at his son.

"I wonder if he even hears us" piccolo asked no-one in particular

"I dunno he looks pretty spaced out to me" Goku muttered

"Only one way to find out, Gohan's chi-chi's cooking more food"

"…"

"Gohan we hope you get hit by a bus and die"

"…"

"Gohan, piccolo's doing an Irish dancing"

"…"

"Theirs a flea holding grenades on you shoulder trying to take over the world"

"…"

"How about…Gohan the house is on fire and you're being burned alive"

Gohan's head snapped up with a terrified look in his eyes.

_Fire…hot…pain…everywhere…can't escape…help… burning me…_ the same thoughts kept going through his head, over and over.

Goku and piccolo looked on in shock as their son/pupil began to tremble violently.

_The fire it's everywhere… burning… sizzling… hot… scorching heat… the pain… wont… go… please… help… someone…_

Were Gohan's last thoughts as he blacked out

"It seems as if our friend here is having the affects of the change sooner than we thought" whispered a male figure with tanned skin that was hidden in the shadows outside of the son household

"The others have been showing the similar signs; it appears that we didn't have to wait as long as we originally thought" the female with white almost pale blue skin replied

"Very true now is the hard part… getting them to believe what we have to say"

"But what if they don't believe us?"

"Let's hope that does not happen" the man replied "I think its time we meet them"

The female nodded and vanished

The male figure sighed as he looked through the window at the young demi Sayain collapsed on the floor

"Don't worry Gohan all your answers will be answered soon" the figured murmured softly as he too vanished.

* * *

CuteKitty: ok that was my first chapter so what do you think? 

Irish music plays in the background

CuteKitty: turns around to see piccolo, shamus and simpleton Irish dancing what in the world

Piccolo: no you kick your legs

Simpleton: simpleton looks at his many legs Errrrrr…which one?

Everyone, sweat drop

CuteKitty: riggggghhhhhtttttt

Well please **review** my story and let me know what you think. Any questions don't hesitate to ask me by review or email and I PROMISE I will get back, lol I always do

**Thanks for reading **


	2. Explanations

Updated: Saturday 26th February

CuteKitty: hey and welcome to the second chapter of using the elements

Gohan: sarcastic tone Yay

CuteKitty: well don't sound too happy

Gohan: well how would you like to be kidnapped and forced to do disclaimer every chapter

CuteKitty: shame, you have to live with it oh by the way in case all you readers don't know who Simpleton and shamus are I will tell you.

Simpleton: I am your new leader bow to me

CuteKitty: he's cockier than Vegeta -

Simpleton: I'm not cockier I'm just stronger

Vegeta stands behind simpleton

Simpleton: I could take him on with my eyes closed

Vegeta Ki rises

CuteKitty: umm… Simpleton

Simpleton: bring that short monkey here and I will show him whose boss

Vegeta: BIG BANG ATTACK

Simpleton: AAAAHHHHHH

CuteKitty: can't say I didn't warn him, simpleton is my flea and is set on world domination, I created him (why you would I don't know) so don't steal him and Shamus is a leprechaun who runs around setting everything alight.

now to thanks the reviewers, I have to say though before I thank them, I was hoping for a little more than I got from so many people reviewing about me revising. But oh well at least I got reviews

**kim rosenbery**: woohoooooo first reviewer of the edited version and you like my story. You can have a cookie _gives Kim a cookie_

**Enraged**: of course I was going to update lol I'm sorry for the wait, it took longer than I expected hehe and it's not Videl, no-one wanted her lol makes my life easier . –narrator: cutekitty then begins to wonder if Enraged will ever revel his identity or will he forever remain unknown and so Cutekitty sets out on a quest to find who this strange person is.

**Terra**: ah yes the person of many words lol thank you for the review. hmmmm do you like the game Final Fantasy? or is your name from somewhere else?

**CoyoteKitsune**: Oo lol piccolo Irish dancing made me laugh too. Thanks for the review

**Hpoe**: is your name suppose to be hope?...maybe not. Thank you for the review, I'm glad you liked my story

**Chichiri lover**: awww thanks for the review. I'm glad you like my other story to, is this one better? I hope so

**poke-the-trees**: THANK YOU for the help. I have used your summary, its brilliant, here have loads of cookies _hands Poke-the-trees rest of her cookies_

Cutekitty: well no more cookies throws plate away off to get more. DISCLAIMER!

Gohan: she doesn't own anything apart from the stuff she created

CuteKitty: now on with the fic

* * *

"Open you eyes" a voice whispered.

Groggily Gohan opened his eyes and sat up blinking at the void surround him.

_Where am I? How did I get here_ Gohan thought as he scanned the black void surrounding him while he got up. It reminded him of the room of spirit and time, only black. _The last thing I remember was flashes of my dream, I couldn't breathe, am I dead? This isn't what otherworld looks like. _

"It seems as you are ready sooner than we thought"

Gohan spun around and got in a fighting stance, in front of him was a tall tanned man who had his folded over his chest. The man was sizing Gohan up as he did the same. The person looked around his age and height with fiery red hair and when looking in his eyes, you could see a fire burning. He wore a red Gi with a no undershirt.

"Who are you and where am I"

"You are dreaming, this place does not exist but I am real"

"Oh that makes a lot of sense," Gohan muttered sarcastically

"Let me explain my name is Phoenix and I am the fire elemental guardian, m-"

"Fire elemental guardian?"

"I have the ability to control fire" Phoenix answered "Anyway as I was saying, my friends and I have been watching you and three others for quite some time now"

"Great I have a stalker," Gohan muttered "You mentioned three others, do I know them?"

"You could say that you know them."

"You seem to have a habit of answering my questions so I can't understand"

"That's because its fun confusing you" Phoenix grinned "Maybe it would be wise if I started from the beginning. About two centuries ago on a small planet named Psychic-sei where everyone had psychic powers"

Gohan scoffed at the obviousness of it. Ignoring him, Phoenix continued

"As I was saying, there is a warrior named Vincent, the king's top elite, who was legend throughout his land for his sword skills and loyalty. He lived with a young woman named Kasia, who was known for her talent as a singer through out the land. They were deeply in love, it was a classic love tale, and perhaps they would have lived there years out together." Phoenix sighed

"It all began when Vincent was called out to war, a year passed and the war was finally over, the battle was tough, but Psychic-sei was victorious. Upon there return that's was when they realized that they didn't win, not really."

"What happened" Gohan asked engrossed in the story

"After they returned the King organized a party to celebrate there victory, everyone was there. The night was nearly over when they ambushed the party, the people who had lost the war. Unprepared Vincent's home fell. Vincent's home was destroyed. Ruins of the houses and the dead bodies of the victims were all that remained. Only a few people survived the massacre one of which was Vincent. However amongst the thousands of bodies was Kasia, Vincent's love. In blind fury Vincent gathered up as many willing people as possible, most of the volunteers had too lost family. Anyway he took a large airship and took off in search of the planet that caused his pain.

As he traveled through space he destroyed many planets in search of the planet, eventually he found the planet that ruined his life and got his revenge on it by destroying it. But Vincent found he had acquired quite a taste for annihilating planets and instead of stopping he continued. He has destroyed many planets and is currently heading for this one.

"Very nice story, but why should I believe you?"

"How else can you explain all this" Phoenix asked waving his hands causing Gohan to grip his head as rapid flashes of his dream ran through his mind.

"Believe me now"

"I suppose," Gohan sighed looking down "but why me"

"_Four people who bare the mark of the earth will join forces and master the art of the elements; only upon mastering that can they destroy evil in its path so the universe can live in peace once again. _You are part of that prophecy"

Gohan paused for a moment before lifting up his sleeve up to show the mark on his arm from the man in his dream

"Yes that is the one; you got it in your dream did you not?"

"Yeah" Gohan pulled his sleeve back down "But why can't I just turn super Sayain to kill him? I'm far stronger than anyone on earth" Gohan said unconsciously rubbing his shoulder

"I wish it was that easy but he and his people are physic and they can stop you from using Ki. You may be the strongest but without Ki you are nothing"

"Ok, now explain why I have been having dreams"

"You've been having dreams because you're power has been awakening and until you accept that and train to use it you will continue to lose sleep."

"What's with the animals in the dream?"

"Ah yes the people turned into animals didn't they"

"Yeah apart from the person surrounded by fire"

"That person surrounded by fire was you"

"Me! That would explain why he looked so familiar, but what about the animals?"

"With your power to control the elements you will each be given a sacred animal that you can change into whenever you wish, but to get the animal you will have to prove yourself and it is by no means easy, but you need not worry now we will explain it later"

"Well I'm guessing my element is fire?"

"Yes you are the elemental fire, the brown haired girl from your dream is earth, the brown haired boy can controls air, and the black haired girl is ice."

"Anyway you and the others are to meet together as soon as you wake up, whether you decide to or not is another story"

"Where?"

"The waterfall near your house where your sensei meditates,"

"Won't he be there though?"

"No he goes to the lookout at night, besides since your little collapsing act he and your family are quite worried"

"Great, how am I going to explain this one" Gohan groaned while rubbing his temples.

"I'm sure you can think of something"

"I thought you said there isn't a time to meet? So how do you now that we are meeting at night?"

"Well we've been here so long that it is night time now"

"So I have to rise again and save the earth again" Gohan sighed lowering his head.

_Why is it always me?_ Gohan thought clenching his fists _I just want to live in peace_

A hand on his shoulder stopped his thoughts, looking up his eyes met with Phoenix's

"I'm sorry you have to bare this weight again, I truly am, but you won't be alone, three others will be with you, you are all in this together. Watch there back and they will watch yours, work together and you can win"

Gohan smiled for the first time since meeting him

"Thanks"

"No problem kid, ok then anymore questions?"

"No, not now anyway"

"Okay but one last thing, do not tell anyone what animal they are, it is for them to discover it themselves"

Gohan nodded

"Very well I hope you come, we could use your help, farewell"

With a wave of Phoenix's hand a ball of light slammed into Gohan causing the world to spin and fade into black.

* * *

Gohan opened his eyes to find himself back in his room _do I go or not… I suppose it wouldn't hurt to go, if he's telling __the truth it will be a definite plus to lose the dreams_ thought as he quietly climbed out of bed, had a shower and got dressed.

Putting on a jacket over his Gi and suppressing his Ki, Gohan headed out into the cold morning air, burrowing his hands deeper into his pocket in a vain attempt to get warmth Gohan headed for Piccolo's waterfall.

Gohan felt several Ki's around the waterfall as Gohan walked into the clearing all faces turned to his; quickly looking over the group he saw the faces of the three people from his dream, Phoenix and three people

"Umm…hi?"

* * *

CuteKitty: so what do you think? That chapter was mostly explaining everything that was going on and such

Simpleton: it was boring all they did was talk

CuteKitty: well if I went straight into action it would confuse people, especially you because you have a tiny brain… wait a minute do you even have a brain?

Simpleton: I do too…its just I haven't found it yet

CuteKitty: oO err well REVIEW PLZZZZZZZZ


	3. Meetings

Updated: 7th March 2005 lil sisters birthday lol why you would care i dont know hehe

Cute-Kitty: hello all and wel-

Shamus: MWHAHAHA

Cute-Kitty: what have you done know

Shamus: I set a light all the food in Goku's house

Cute-Kitty: OO you did what! He isn't gonna be happy with you

Goku: hey where's all the food

Shamus: dang he woke up earlier than I thought, better use plan B_ points to Cute-Kitty_ she ate it all

Goku: what come here you… you…FOOD EATING MONSTER

Cute-Kitty: HEEEELLLLPPPPPPPP

Simpleton: with Goku busy I can rule the world runs off scheming

Gohan: _walks on screen_ hate to think what simpleton is up to. Okay now to thank the reviewers, not as many as last time unfortunately _points and laughs at Cute-kitty running past followed by an angry Goku_

**Vbcxb**: gives awards to vbcxb heres an award for least amount of words in a review so far lol hope you enjoy the chapter name stand for anything in particular? Jus outta intrest

**kim rosenbery**: thanks, I was hoping its better, shows my work has paid off. Hope you review again hint hint hint hint

**chris**: why were you surprised? The last version was very rushed, needed re-doing, the amount of stupid spelling mistakes I made hehe opps. Hmmm I will keep that in mind, but it's a long way till that chapter I will try and remember to put it in. you will just have to keep watch and see hehe

Thank you for reviewing gives them all two cookies

Okay disclaimer: she doesn't own Dragonball Z, now on with the fic.

* * *

"Took your time didn't you Gohan?" Phoenix grinned; pushing off of the tree he was leaning against and walking towards Gohan.

Gohan just grinned sheepishly

"Well now that you're here I will introduce us to you. First the elemental guardians, the blue skinned one is named Crystal and she's the element ice" Phoenix said as he gestured to Crystal

Crystal's skin was pale blue and cold to the touch. Her blue lips were several shades darker than her skin. Small diamonds followed the curve of her eyebrows and ended at the corner of he azure eyes that sparkled in the moonlight. Her hair was the same colour as her lips but had silver streaks in it, some of her hair was plaited and some not, her hair was tied back in a high ponytail with a silver hair tie, leaving a few stands of hair to frame her face. She wore a blue bikini which was decorated with small foreign silver writing. The top crossed over at the front and tied round her neck at the back. Attached to her bikini bottoms was a blue side skirt that rippled in the wind. Her left cheek was covered in white ice giving her a more mystical look. Her long slender arm rested on her hip adorned with many small silver bangles on her arm clinked together as she moved, small icicles earrings also hung from her ear and around her neck hung a small snowflake necklace. Her lips curved up into a smile as she introduced

"Nice to meet you all" smiled Crystal

"Next is Ray, his element is air"

Ray had fairly long blonde hair, which reaches just below his neck and was tied back with a few strands falling around his face, which weren't long enough to go in the hair tie. He had tanned skin and brown eyes making his blonde hair stand out in contrast. He was wearing a yellow vest and black pants; _he looks like someone who has just come back from surfing_ Gohan thought with a smile

"hey" Ray grinned

"Over there is Millenia (AN/ for those who don't know you pronounce it, you say it like mill-en-e-a) She is the earth elemental guardian"

Millenia was the shortest of the guardians, she has very dark red hair which reached middle back. Over her eyelids was a light dusting of green eye shadow that matched the colour of her eyes. She was wearing a short dress made out of leaves and green knee high boots.

"Hiya" Millenia waved jumping up and down

"Where does she get her energy from" Phoenix mumbled "oh yeah my names Phoenix and I'm the fire guardian for those of you who don't know. Now introduce yourselves"

"I'll go first, my name is Lilly" the girl with brown hair waved

"Kai" the blond haired boy leaning against the tree nodded

"My name is Gohan Son" Gohan said while doing the famous son grin

"Samantha" the girl with long black spoke with a smile "but you can call me Sam"

"you can all get to know each other later" Phoenix intervened "Now that we all know each other let's get to business, I'm aware that you all know about Vincent and such right?"

Everyone nodded

"Good now each one of you has your own element, Lilly you are the earth element and will be trained under Millenia"

Lilly grinned and ran over to Millenia who began chatting away

"Kai your element is air and will be trained under Ray"

Ray done the ok sign while Kai just shrugged and walked over to Ray

"Samantha, you are the ice element and will be trained under Crystal" Samantha nodded

"And last but not least Gohan you are the fire element and you are the lucky one who get to be trained under the best, me"

"Yeah right" Millenia scoffed

"Relax I'm joking, anyway you should all go home now cau-" away

"You forgot one thing" Crystal said cutting Phoenix off "Since you are so incompetent I will explain"

"Ouch" Ray laughed

"now each one of you will be given a necklace from your respected guardian to show that you are the chosen ones of the elemental power, it's a great honor to receive one as no-one has ever been given one. But the main reason for these necklaces is that they provide communication between us." Crystal smiled

"Another thing is when you put it on you can't take it off ever again, this stops people from stealing it and stuff. Ok now toissue you with your pendants" Millenia smiled

Lilly received a Peridot pendant

Kai received an amber stone pendant

Samantha received a sapphire pendent

Phoenix gave Gohan a garnet pendant

"Thanks" Gohan grinned slipping his pendant over the neck and examining it

"To contact each other just hold the pendant and think of the person you want to contact. For example if I wanted to tell you all that there is a meeting, I hold it in my hand and think about all or one of you and speak. When someone is trying to talk to you there voice will appear in your head. To talk to the person you hold the pendant. We guardians have one as well so you can contact us as well." Phoenix grinned holding his pendant up as well

"Cool anything these things can't do?" asked Lilly

"Send an email" Phoenix chuckled

Everyone just stared at him

"Don't you get? You kno-"

"Give up before you embarrass yourself even more" Ray said patting him on the back

"Fine then, okay I think you should be getting back now so get a good nights sleep and we will meet here tomorrow at 2:00 p.m. and we will begin training, okay?"

Everyone nodded

"Okay bye" and with that the guardians vanished

"Well that was…interesting" commented Lilly

"You can say that again, anyone got the time?" questioned Gohan

"3:00 a.m." answered Kai

"It's not fair, how can they expect us to train when we will only get a couple of hours sleep" moaned Gohan

"I know it's so unfair" whined Lilly

"Hey look on the bright side at least there will be no-more dreams" Samantha commented

"Very true" Lilly smiled

"I'm out of here" Kai muttered walking off

"What's his problem" Samantha asked

"Oh never mind him he's always like that, well I'm off see ya" Lilly waved and ran after him "Wait for me, I'm coming too Kai"

Once Lilly was out of sight Gohan turned to Samantha

"I didn't know there were any other Sayains" Gohan said to Sam

"I didn't either, you learn new things everyday. Well I better be going, see you tomorrow" Samantha waved walking off.

"Bye" Gohan waved and began walking back to his house while twiddling his necklace.

Gohan quietly tiptoed into the house and up to bed; he didn't even bother changing his clothes, as a wave of fatigue took over him. He collapsed on his bed and fell straight to sleep to have his first ever-peaceful sleep, with no fires, forests or strange people.

* * *

Cute-Kitty: well what ya think? There will be more action in the next chapter…… _looks around _where's simpleton normally he's here bugging me. _hears Saturday night" playing _what the…

_Cute-Kitty walks round the corner to see the whole DBZ cast, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, Bulma, Chi-chi, Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, Piccolo, Mr.Popo, Dende, Krillen, 18, Marron, Simpleton and Shamus doing the Saturday night dance_

Cute-Kitty: Oo Umm…what are you guys doing?

Simpleton: NOOOOO! My plan backfired

Cute-Kitty: what you mean?

Simpleton: I wanted to get Goku out of the way by getting him hooked on the dance only I got hooked myself

Cute-Kitty: WHAT KIND OF PLAN IS THAT?

Simpleton: a clever one

Cute-Kitty riigghhttt I think I will just back away now

Simpleton: What do you think? good? Bad? REVIEW and let us know, any idea you would like to see put in, review and i will see.

and remember, the more reviews the faster she updates hehe


	4. Necklace conversations

**Updated**: Friday 18th March 2005

Cute-Kitty: Hello and welcome to another chapter of using the elements

Simpleton: _runs around throwing grenades laughing his head off_

Cute-Kitty: what are you doing?

Shamus: _runs on with a lighter laughing evilly_

Cute-Kitty: tell me what's going on NOW

Simpleton: Shamus and I are having a competition to see who can destroy the most things

Cute-Kitty: COOL! Can I join in Grabs_ a giant Machine gun and runs around shooting everything_

Gohan: I'm surrounded by idiots. Oh well I might as well do disclaimer she owns Nothing apart from the stuff she does own like the evil guys, elemental guardians, the chosen ones apart from Gohan.

Cute-Kitty: SIMPLETON IS MINE _cough_ SSJTIGGER _cough_ so don't steal him Hugs simpleton to her

Simpleton: help…can't…breathe

Cute-Kitty: Now to thank reviewers:

**kim rosenbery:** Awww thanks you see kind lol here have a cookie. The chapter range in size as they go on, but they should get longer. Don't forget to review again Hehe

**hope**: I'm glad you like my character, sorry the update took so long, I actually had it written but I didn't have time, I no hard to believe right? But every moment I got I was doing coursework. Mental note never leave coursework till last minute. I promise 2 update sooner next time

Cute-Kitty: NOOOOO I'm getting less and less reviewers, please don't stop reviewing. Anyway now on with the fic

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

#Necklace telepathy #

* * *

"BIG BROTHER WAKE UP" shouted Goten bouncing on Gohan's bed 

"Big brother needs sleep" Gohan moaned as he rolled over

"But mom says Lunch is ready and we can't eat unless your there" Goten pouted "please get up I'm hungry"

"Lunch?" Gohan sat upright and gazed at his alarm clock 11:17am _slept in late, no surprise there as I was up most of the night _Gohan yawned, stretching _wonder why no-one woke me up_

"Okay squirt I'm up" Gohan yawned as he climbed out of his soft haven and trudged down stairs after his energetic little brother.

"My baby's finally awake, are you ok?" Chi-chi cooed

"Yeah" Gohan hesitated "why wouldn't I be"

"You fainted yesterday Gohan" Goku frowned "why?"

"What do you mean why?" Gohan said raising an eyebrow "It's not like I intended to"

"Sayains don't get ill let alone faint" Goku whispered so Chi-chi wouldn't hear

"I don't know then" Gohan lied

Chi-chi finished bringing the last plate of food to the table and gave the go-ahead for all the hungry Saiyan's to begin devouring the food after she finished getting her food.

After all trying to get food from the table while Sayains were eating is like walking into a lake full of piranhas, not a pretty thought.

"Hey Gohan I was wondering if you wanted to spar later today?" Goku said between bites

"I will not have my son spar when he's not well" Chi-chi frowned

"I'm fine mum really" Gohan reassured

"See chi, he's fine so will you spar with me?"

"oh err…umm…actually I was thinking of meditating near piccolo's old waterfall today as I haven't meditated in ages and I thought that it would be a good idea to get into the habit again" Gohan hastily replied nervously

"Ok I will go with you"

"Actually I wanted to go on my own so I don't get distracted"

"Ok then, if that's what you want" Goku solemnly replied.

Gohan sighed

"I will spar with you later if you want?" Gohan replied feeling guilty

"YES! Thanks son" Goku chirped

Gohan smiled and got up to help his mother clear he dishes away. Chi-chi however never let the boys wash up because of an earlier incident long ago, where their version of washing up would be Gohan washing the dishes and Goku and Goten firing Ki-blasts to dry them. This however turned into a contest to see who could dry the most dished and ended up with half kitchen being destroyed, a hole in the wall and three drenched Saiyan's with bumps on their heads. She never let them do that again.

After helping his mother clear the table Gohan departed to take a nice hot, relaxing, shower. Gohan's gaze lowered to the necklace around his neck. In curiosity Gohan tried to contact someone. The first person that came to his mind was Samantha.

* * *

#Hi Samantha you there? # 

Samantha was busy eating lunch when Gohan's voice startled her and caused her to choke.

#you okay Sam# Gohan asked concerned

# Yeah I'm fine Gohan; you just startled me that's all. So what you want? #

#Nothing I was just wanted to try this necklace out and you were the first name that came into my head #

#Awww, I was the first person you thought of, I'm touched I never knew you cared so much about me #

# It's not like that #

# You saying you don't like me Gohan #

# No I'm not saying I don't like you its just-#

# Relax Gohan I'm just teasing you # Sam giggled #so looking forward to the training session to finally harness your power? #

# Yeah, I can't wait you #

# I know what you mean, its exciting learning a whole you style of fighting #

# I know, but how am I going to tell my parents. When are you going to tell yours? #

#I can't tell them. They… they died when I was young…died protecting me#

# I'm sorry, I didn't know #

#Its ok, you didn't know, if I was going to tell them though I would wait till the last possible moment because my mother would say I couldn't go and my father would try and come along and get in the way. #

# just like my parents# Gohan chuckle #you're a half Sayain as well am I correct? #

# And proud of it #

# Er I was wondering how your parents met and die if you don't mine me asking, you don't have to answer if you don't want to. #

# My father was born and grew up on Vegeta-sei. He was one of the stronger saiyan's born and was kept on Vegeta-sei to be a warrior rather than shipped to other weaker planets which is what they did with the young saiyan's that were weak. Anyway my father was trained to be a warrior like everyone else but the only difference was my father hated killing. All the time on Vegeta-sei he got teased so one day he just left. He took a spaceship and headed out into space. After some time he got stuck in the earth's gravity and landed on earth. He set up a house in the woods and eventually met my mother and had me and then three years later my little sister was born.

It was my little sisters fourth birthday when they arrived

A large group of Sayains came to earth take him back to Vegeta-sei because apparently they wanted to try and take over Namek-sei or something, I never did find out completely. Anyway they wanted my fathers to come and help but when he refused they tried to force him. #

# That must have happened about the same time I was heading for Namek-sei, Namek-sei blew up shortly after that# Gohan added

# So my father was doomed to die either way# Sam sighed

#i'm sorry#

#doesn't matter, anyway my father fought them when a stray Ki-blast hit my sister and killed her. My mother in a fury tried to kill them. My mother however was not a Sayain was and was killed off easily leaving only me and my dad. Blinded by anger and grief my father killed most of Saiyan's but because my father was so mad his mind was clouded, his attacks became sloppy and he made a mistake which ended in his death. I got angry and started attacking them but they just laughed and pushed me away then left. Since then I've been alone#

#I'm sorry it couldn't of been easy on you, and I thought my life was hard but tell me what made you tell me all this when I have barely known you a day #

# The reason why I told you is because were going to be training and fighting together and were going to need to trust each other if were going to want to kill Vincent #

#Very true, well this is my story#

Gohan then proceeded to tell Sam his story

#So we've both had quite a hard life then# Sam said

# Yeah, well I gotta go now, I have been in the shower about an hour now and my families going to think I'm dead or something #

#Better get out then, I'll see you later #

# Bye #

With that they disconnected with each other.

Samantha smiled to herself as she continued eating.

* * *

Gohan got out the shower and got dressed. He then shouted to his family that he was going to meditate and took of tomeet the others.

* * *

A woman in her late twenties strolled through the twisting and turning corridors of the spaceship, her heels clicking against the metal floor of the long passageways. 

She was fairly tall, with shoulder length silver hair and eyes; her skin was as pale as the moon. She was wearing a black cat suit with a silver stripe down the sides. When near she gave of this evil Aura which made all near cower in fear. (AN:hey I'm a poet hehe)

After what seemed like centuries of walking through the endless corridors which all almost looked exactly the same she reached her destination.

Walking into the throne room, she bowed before a figure shrouded in darkness and proceeded to tell him the news.

"Lord Vincent, we have succeeded in destroying lraaca-sei and are currently awaiting your go ahead to head for our next target"

"Good Venavery good. Tell them to take off when ready, what's the nearest planet?"

"The nearest planet is Earth my lord, were about a year away from it. Earth is also where the prophecy states the elementals are from"

"Elemental profits hmm?" Vincent got up and walked over to the window and gazed out at the remains of the planet they just destroyed "They could be useful for destroying planets. Set a course for earth and I want you and the other three top elite to train for the upcoming battle, I'm counting on you to capture the profits. You better get everyone else to train because when we get to earth we will likely meet other resistance; am I clear?"

"Crystal clear my lord I shall go tell the crew now"

Vena bowed then turned on her heel to go tell the crew to head for their next destination.

Earth.

* * *

Cute-Kitty: Yes! Another chapter 

Simpleton: like anyone would have cared if you didn't update

Cute-Kitty: yes they would have I have reviews to prove it

Simpleton: and I care how

Cute-Kitty: you're mean _leaves_

Simpleton: good with her gone I can finally take over her fan fiction and soon the world

Vegeta: I'm going to take over the world not you

Simpleton: nu-uh I'm going to take over it

Vegeta: are not

Simpleton: are too

5 minutes later

Vegeta: are not

Simpleton: are too you big Vegetable head

Vegeta: **sniffles** you called me a vegetable head I'm telling on you runs off crying

Simpleton: Oo ok then

Shamus: Review PLEASE

**REVIEW**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**go on press that button, you know you want to**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**keep going**

**l**

**l**

**I**

**Keep going almost there**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**Now press it**

**V**

**  
**


	5. The Lessons begin

**Updated**: Sunday 27th March HAPPY EASTER

Cute-kitty: welcome to my next chapter of using the elements. I can see you're all happy that I finally updated

Silence

Cute-Kitty: I said I can see you're all happy I have updated

Crickets chirp

Cute-Kitty: where's simpleton, normally he would have said something by now like who cares or something _another Flea comes out of no where _who are you?

Complexton: hello I'm a highly intelligent flea. I have an IQ that rivals that of Bulma Briefs

Simpleton: _mutters_ yeah right

Complexton: excuse me SIMPLETON, you simple minded…Flea

Simpleton: that's it! come on were taking this outside

Complexton: my superior brain will outwit yours

Simpleton: yeah…well…I have shamus on my side so Ha. _Shouts_ SHAMUS!

Shamus: what?

Simpleton: I need your intellectual brain to beat Complexton

Shamus: You swearing at me now?

Simpleton: err… maybe I don't need your help _sweat drop_

Shamus: you saying I'm useless now after all these faithful years I have spent by your side, helping you in difficult times, you choose now to say I'm useless. _Sniffs_ what happened to the simpleton I use to know? Huh? Is he gone? Is he gone forever? Tell me I need to know _cries_

Simpleton: riggghttt I think I need to get shamus to a psychiatrist why don't you read the story and by the time you've finished shamus will be all better.

Cute-Kitty: but first we got to thank the reviewers:

**Kate**: happy birthday Kate, I hope you had a great birthday and thanks for reviewing

**Kim rosenbery**: Yep I always update weekly. Apart from once but I didn't have time then. I'm a little worried about the story though, I haven't watched or read and DBZ in years, is it VERY out of character? And is there lots of spelling mistakes? I wrote the story so I don't notices spelling mistakes as much, is it okay? Thanks for all the reviews

Cute-Kitty: Thank you for reviewing, disclaimer!

Gohan: mutters she owns nothing but the plot and some of the characters now on with the fic

* * *

"Hey guys" Gohan waved walking towards Samantha, Lilly and Kai

"Hi Gohan" Lilly and Sam replied while Kai just nodded slightly.

"Where are the guardians?" Gohan queried looking around

"We don't know, they should be here in a minute" Sam replied

As if on cue they guardians appeared in front of them, smiling.

"Sorry we're late, ok now to begin your training, you all ready?" Phoenix grinned while rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

The young profits nodded their heads.

"Good, now to begin…" Phoenix paused, thinking "Erm what do they do again" Phoenix asked sheepishly

"Let me explain." Crystal sweat dropped "I can't believe you an elemental guardian and you don't know what to do." Crystal said in disappointment tone

"Well it's not my fault I haven't taught it to anyone" Phoenix retaliated

"That's no excuse and you call yourself a guardian. Anyway we are going to show you how to harness your E-ki. Wh-"

"E-ki?" questioned Gohan

"Elemental Ki, it's what we call the power inside you that allows you to use the elements, a lot like normal Ki"

Gohan and Sam nodded in understanding and Crystal took it as a sign to continue

"Anyway using your elemental powers is a lot like using Ki. But instead of searching for a ball of Ki you search for a ball of your element. For instance, Gohan is the fire profit so he will search for a ball of fire. Get it?"

Lilly and Kai stood there with a lost look on there faces

"You don't know what ki is?" Crystal asked

They all shook there heads, except Sam Gohan of course

"Erm well you…err" Crystal stuttered

"I can't believe you're an elemental guardian and you don't know what to do" Phoenix mimicked in a girly voice

"Hey at least I have a better idea than you" Crystal retaliated

"Children, children" Ray grinned "now is not the time for arguments"

Crystal and Phoenix growled at each other and turned away

"Okay maybe I better teach it" Ray muttered rubbing the back of his head "what you need to do is close your eyes and look deep inside of you, feel around and until you feel a tugging sensation. Move towards it and if it glows and gives of the feel of your element then you have found it, okay now I want you all to try and find it and tell me once your done"

"This is ridiculous" Kai muttered closing his eyes

"There's no harm in trying right?" Lilly replied searching inside of her.

Gohan and Sam looked at Kai and Lilly who had there eyes closed.

Ray made a motion with his hands for them to follow him.

Ray led Gohan and Sam away from the group

"I figured you too wouldn't want them knowing your secret yet" Ray grinned

"Yeah thanks for that" Gohan thanked

"Its okay, now I know you have a head start because you've dealt with ki, so I will tell you the next step. Once you find the E-ki you bring it out a lot like ki, you hold on to it and push it towards your hands to bring it out. It should be really easy for you because you have an advantage since you used ki before. Anyway have a go"

Gohan and Sam nodded as they walked back to the group.

"Found it" Lilly grinned,

"Luck" Kai growled in annoyance at the fact he was beaten by a girl

"You're just a sore because you didn't get it first" Lilly grinned doing a little victory dance.

Kai muttered something under his breath and went back to trying

"Well done Lilly" Millenia grinned "now the next thing for you to do is-"

Gohan didn't hear the rest as he settled into an upright stance with his hands apart.

Closing his eyes Gohan began to search deep inside of himself

"Search for a warm tugging sensation" Gohan muttered under his breath, so quiet that no-one heard.

Searching inside of himself, Gohan found a bright white light, moving over to it, he held onto it…_no this wasn't it, that's just my Ki_, letting go Gohan searched deeper.

After what seemed like an eternity passed, a small orange orb emitting a soft glow appeared in view, as he got closer the orb got larger. The orb resembled a ball of fire trapped in a fine sphere of glass.

Gohan moved over to grab hold of it, as his fingers lightly touched the glass the orb began to pulsate; Gohan snatched his hand in shock. Shaking his head again Gohan grabbed the ball again, this time annoying the pulsating orb. Holding it firmly Gohan began to bring it out towards his hand.

Feeling a warm feeling in his hand Gohan opened his eye and was met with a small ball of fire floating between his hands. Gohan stared transfix at the small ball.

Gohan blinked and looked up when he heard someone clapping.

"Well done Gohan, you have successfully found you E-ki and brought it out" Phoenix grinned, walking forward clapping.

"Yes well done," smiled Crystal before turning to Lilly and Kai who were astonished at the site "now if you two want to do the same I suggest you try harder"

Going back with new hope that it wasn't some kind of joke, the two went back to bringing there E-ki out.

* * *

Gohan sat on a branch in the shade of a tree, with his new sensei leaning against the trunk bellow. Sam soon joined them after having found her E-ki.

_Its funny I've been around ki almost all my life and yet I'm stunned at the site of a ball of fire in my hands_ Gohan mused playing with the ball of fire in his hands _probably because this is something **I** achieved, no-one else can do it… well apart from Phoenix, but I was talking about normal people, ok maybe not normal, I'm far from that_

Gohan sighed _to be normal would be a dream come true, it seems wherever I go and what ever I do danger follows me, am I going to have to live the rest of my life cursed with having to train, and be prepared for the next enemy to come. Is the sayain bloodline forever going to have to live in fear of an enemy coming that is too much for them to stop? Or maybe this is the last one_ Gohan laughed to himself earning an odd look from Phoenix and Samantha_ I seriously doubt that will happen, but maybe, just maybe after this I can relax a little and start my own life_ Gohan stared at the ball of fire in his hands

"Hey Phoenix" Gohan called, not breaking eye contact the fire in his hands.

"Hmm"

"I've been playing with this ball of fire for quite a while now and I'm not tired, where as with Ki I would be beginning to feel its toll now, how come"

"That's the good part about E-ki, theirs an endless supply of it. Where as ki levels go down when you use it because Ki is your life force"

"I see" Gohan murmured staring at the ball of fire

* * *

"Finally, I was beginning to think that it would be Christmas before you two got the hang of it" Gohan mocked

"That's not very nice" Sam mock scolded with her hands on her hips

"Make me" Gohan smirked

"Awww I think you two would make a great couple" Millenia teased

"W-WHAT! No you're getting the wrong idea" Sam and Gohan stuttered while blushing

"That's not very nice, they only meet yesterday" Phoenix scolded Millenia

"Thank y-" Gohan began

"So give them a day or two then they will be a couple"

"Is everyone against us or something?" Sam groaned

"Umm yeah I think so" Lilly giggled

"Okay continuing with today's lesson, you guys now get a chance to spar us" Ray smirked

"YES! I love a good spar" Gohan exclaimed

"Without using Ki" Crystal smirked

"What? How do we fight then?" Gohan asked, his face dropping

"Using E-Ki of course" Millenia grinned

"But you guys will thrash us, we aren't use to E-Ki yet" Lilly whined

"Practice makes perfect" Phoenix grinned

"Well it's not like we have any choice" Gohan said while stretching

"I suppose your right" Lilly mumbled stretching as well

"We're all going somewhere different, just so we don't get in each others way" Phoenix said walking toward Gohan

"Lets go" Phoenix said putting a hand on Gohan's shoulder and together they vanished

They however appeared in a new location

Above a boiling volcano

"We are going to spar here" Phoenix smirked

"You mad!" Gohan paused and looked like he was thinking "On second thought don't answer that"

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that. We are going to fight up here because in order to not get burnt you have to use you E-Ki."

"But what if I accidentally don't use it" Gohan gulped

"You wont die, just get burnt. Badly. You have the fire element in you so it's almost impossible to not to get killed…" Phoenix paused thinking "A least I hope so. I've never have been killed before, but then you're different. I guess we will have to see"

"Really you never been killed I never would of guessed" Gohan said sarcastically.

"Hilarious, just remember instead of putting Ki into your punches put E-Ki"

Phoenix suddenly launched himself at Gohan sending a barrage of punches and kicks. Gohan managed to block each punch and kick, however each attack had fire put into it and felt like a knife being forced into his skin.

"Gohan don't resist the fire, you're the fire profit, and all things hot like fire or my punches shouldn't have much of an affect on you unless you try to block it out, then it will hurt."

Gohan got tired of blocking and went on offensive. He swung a punch at Phoenix's head, who ducked it and punched Gohan in the stomach. Gohan staggered back in the air from the blow then charged forward and swung his leg round and hit Phoenix in the head.

"Gohan you're not putting your E-Ki into punches. You need to stop using Ki"

However Gohan didn't listen. They continued fighting for with Gohan losing. After a while Gohan finally decided to listen to Phoenix, it wouldn't hurt, he was losing anyway.

_"You're the fire profit; all things hot like fire or my punches shouldn't have an affect on you unless you try to block it out then it will hurt."_

Gohan stopped trying to block out the fiery punches and instead tried to absorb them. Gohan seemed to get a boost of renewed energy and fought back with double the strength putting E-Ki behind each punch and kick.

It still wasn't enough though, because of Phoenix's experience with E-ki Gohan soon lost the upper hand again

Phoenix dealt a swift punch to Gohan, who was unable to block it and ended up on his back. Phoenix held a small ball of E-ki in front of Gohan's face.

"I win" Phoenix grinned stretching out a hand to help Gohan up

Gohan just growled and ignored the hand and got up himself, his pride was already too damaged.

"Good fight" Phoenix grinned "took your time to listen to what I said didn't it?"

Gohan just grinned sheepishly but winced in pain from the burns he got from both Phoenix and the heat from the volcano.

"Told you to use your E-Ki. Here" Phoenix waved his arm and a wave of warm sparkling light engulfed Gohan healing all wounds

"it will take a while before you can absorb any heat what's so ever because your still a beginner but if you listened to me in the first place then those punches wouldn't of hurt as much, so next time listen to me"

"Sorry" Gohan apologised

"So dense, just like your father"

"I'm not dumb… it's just I'm not use to this whole profit and guardian thing." Gohan's stomach rumbled "he, I'm starving lets go back."

"Yep just like your father" Phoenix laughed while flying away from an angry Gohan.

* * *

"What took you guys so long" Millenia asked

"Some people just would listen" Phoenix grinned

"I did in the end didn't I?" Gohan defended

"In the end," Phoenix ginned, emphasizing 'end' "took you long enough though"

"well that's enough for today, see you tomorrow at 9:00, were going to train earlier now" Ray smiled "see you bright and early tomorrow"

"Gohan and Sam, can you two show them how to fly and such using E-ki" Crystal asked

"But I don't even know how to" Sam said

"Sure you do you use it just like ki"

"We'll have a go"

Crystal nodded and vanished with the other guardians

"Okay I suppose the first thing to do is teach you how to fly" Sam shrugged

"Okay to begin using E-Ki…err let me try it first." Gohan closed his eyes and concentrated. After a while a faint red aura surrounded him and he floated up a little then landed "so it is a lot like Ki" Gohan said to no-one in particular

Kai and Lilly watched in amazement at the sight of someone flying

"So are you going to teach us now or what?" Kai snapped

"Oh yeah sorry, okay to fly first you stand straight with your feet shoulder length apart. Then hold take your E-ki and gently push it towards your feet"

They all just stared blankly at him

Sam rolled her eyes and intervened.

"You managed to form ki in your hands, well it's just like that but except you push it to your feet and it's slightly harder to learn."

Lilly and Kai all nodded in vague understanding and tried it.

* * *

Gohan and Sam were leaning against the tree watching everyone try to fly. Bored.

Gohan looked at the sky _judging by the suns current position I would say its been about an hour, give or take a few minutes, since I set the task and only Kai's able to fly._

He and Sam had shouted at them lots of times but they didn't seem to listen. So giving up they decided to relax in the shade of a tree.

_It was quite comical start watching them,_ Gohan thought amused _Lilly looks quite constipated from trying to force her ki and Kai's been scowling the whole time, as if that would make the ki move. _

Gohan's thought process moved on to Kai

_I wonder why he's so cold to us, I know that we haven't known each other long but he should be a little nicer as we are all in this together, It seems thought that Lilly knows him so maybe she knows why;_ of course Gohan's not going to ask why he's so harsh, its none of his business but Gohan couldn't help but wonder_. Hopefully he will open up to us a bit and trust us before the battle._

Gohan looked at Sam out of the corner of his eye.

_I didn't think there were any more saiyan's and that they all died when Frieza destroyed the planet but here's living proof that there's still some around, I wonder who her parents are, maybe Vegeta knows them as he is 'the prince of all Sayains' or so he keeps reminding us_.

Gohan turned back to watch Lilly try to fly, Kai had flown of to Kami knows where

_We're a very weird group._

Gohan mused

_You've got the hyper one, the cold distant one, and the two freaky aliens. Our group is weird._

Gohan was cut out of his thoughts by a scream. Gohan and Sam jumped up and looked up just in time to see Kai floating down with Lilly in his arms.

It turns out that Lilly had managed to fly but forgot to hold her ki and she fell, luckily though Kai caught her and lowered her back to the ground.

"That was close" Sam muttered walking to the group

"Tell me about it" Gohan replied following

"You mustn't let go of you E-ki when in the air" Gohan said approaching the two

"Now you tell me" Lilly whined burying her face into Kais Gi.

"Well, now that we got that mastered lets move on to ki-blasts err I mean E-ki blasts" Sam smiled

Kai nodded and put Lilly down

"This one shouldn't take to long, now hold your arms out straight and bring your E-Ki to your hands like you did when you first brought your E-Ki out. To make a blast like this" Gohan demonstrated sending a ball of E-ki to a near by boulder, disintegrating it "Just keep pushing your E-Ki out of your hand and then cut the supply"

The two nodded in awe at the disintegrated boulder.

"To make a beam like this" Sam demonstrated again "you don't cut off the supply to get a long continuous beam. Okay now you try"

Gohan watched as Kai fired an E-Ki blast at another boulder disintegrating it while Lilly fired one which flew off to the left and nearly hit Kai who just managed to duck in time; he then proceeded to yell at Lilly for her clumsiness.

Gohan chuckled and shook his head as he watched.

"Those to would make a great couple don't you think" Sam grinned

"Yeah it's weird since there the complete opposite" Gohan chuckled

"Opposites attracted I suppose"

"It works in science but I never thought it would work in relationships"

"True, anyway since they've got the hang of it we might aswell go, see you tomorrow Gohan" Sam flying off

"I'll let those two work out that we've gone themselves, see you later Sam" Gohan grinned waving.

* * *

Cute-kitty: I apologise if Gohan is out of character, it's been ages since I last watched DBZ or read a story.

The few I actually do read are mostly Pan and trunks stories.

Lol and I know that it's a bit boring at the moment but I PROMISE it will get better

Anyway don't forget to **REVIEW**


	6. Hot to cold

Cute-kitty: aha, heres a chapter none of u would have read before hehe. Told you there would be knew chapters. Now I put this chapter in because I was originally going to have Videl not Samantha and I needed it to fix a problem later lol. Then I had Samantha any way and I couldn't be bothered to take it out

I'm sorry this wasn't up last weekend, when I'm about to put a chapter up I re-read it.

Once I read it I decided I could make this better, so I had slight writers block with what to do, then I worked it out and added a bit in.

Now to thank the reviewers…

**kate**: lol thanks I was proud of that, thought it was clever but it makes me laugh every time I read it because when you say it sounds like a mouse… I'm not sad . PLEASE review again

**miroku-has-darkness**: Awww you thought the last chapter was awesome I'm touched I update weekly so don't forget to check next week

**Chichirilover**: thanks for the review, glad you like both chapters don't forget to review again lol

**Kim Rosenbery**: you're my FAVVVVOURITE reviewer hehe. the chapters vary in size, this ones smaller than the last sorry. I'm glad you like Gohan that's good. Thank you for reviewing all my chapters it means a lot ya know Hehe.

**satan'stoasterstrudel:** wow long name lol. Yeah sorry my story is quite bad grammar wise I apologise. I'm glad you're still reading it Hehe. It's snowing, that's random lol what county do you live in? Don't forget to review again please!

I LOTS more reviews this week _does victory dance _thank you all SOOOOOOO much

Cute-Kitty: I'm sure you all no the disclaimer by now, I own nothing apart from a couple of characters and the plot. NOW ON WITH THE FIC

* * *

"Come on Gohan I no you can do better than that" Phoenix provoked, pushing Gohan to his limits

It's been a couple of months since they learned of there responsibility and all were training hard. All the profits had mastered the art of using there E-ki, thanks to Gohan and Sam, and his family weren't suspicious luckily, but then it is Goku your talking about he wouldn't notice if Gohan was training right in front of him, well maybe that's exaggerating a little but I'm sure you understand.

The profits were beginning to get along, even Kai wasn't as cold as before and Sam and Gohan seemed to be getting closer and because of this they were on the end of the gang's jokes more often.

At the moment though Phoenix and Gohan had been going at it about an hour and both were beginning to tire; sweat dripped down there faces in a constant streams.

"Come on Gohan you have to try harder if you want to be ready in time"

Gohan growled before being victim to a having his feet kicked out from underneath him, knocking him on his back.

"I think that's enough for the day" Phoenix grinned while Gohan's stood up and dusted himself off.

"I will beat you one day you know" Gohan grunted

"You say that every time, well see you tomorrow for training" Phoenix grinned disappearing

Gohan smiled and was about to take off home. When a wave of fatigue washed over him and he feel to his knees blinking back the blurry vision. _Whats…happening…to…me… _Gohan's thoughts stopped as he collapsed forward.

* * *

A lone figure was lying face down in the desert; sand was blown over the unconscious person in the sand.

The figure shifted, groaning slightly as he sat up blinking away the black edges in his vision.

_Where am_ _I_, Gohan stumbled to his feet and looked around. There was nothing but endless sand, no wild life, plants, nothing but an endless sandy abyss.

What is this place, Gohan tried to fly but failed, _what the- why can I use E-ki, or ki_. Gohan shielded his eyes from the blinding sun _now what, is the enemy here… _

Gohan looked around him before picking a random direction to walk in.

"No point in waiting to find out…" Gohan trailed off

* * *

"Why…do I…always get…stuck…in…situations…like this" Gohan mumbled.

Gohan's vision was beginning to blur from the heat and loss of water, his steps were short and uneven, and he was swaying unsteadily side to side. Gohan's clothes were plastered to his body from his sweat, leaving the demi sayain very uncomfortable.

Gohan had no idea how for he traveled, or for how long, all he did no was that he was walking for ages and he was getting no where.

Finally Gohan couldn't take it no more and collapsed to his hands and knees breathing heavily.

Suddenly the wind picked up and whipped around Gohan

"Don't give up" a voice whispered

Gohan's head shot up

"Who are you? Where am I?" Gohan shouted standing up on wobbly legs

"Your nearly there" the voice whispered

"Nearly where?" Gohan shouted turning around and looking behind him

Gohan's question fell on deaf ears.

Gohan shouted in frustration before turning around to try and continue.

* * *

A short while from continuing again Gohan began to wonder how much further he could go. His vision was completely blurred and was beginning to turn black at the edges not to mention the killer headache he was getting.

Gohan had to continuously watch his feet to make sure they didn't trip over each other or anything else.

Gohan sighed and ran his hand through his sweet soaked spikes while looking up.

Gohan froze in his spot.

A couple or meters away was a door, a wooden door standing in the middle of no where

Gohan slowly let a grin spread on his tired face as he began to stagger towards to as fast as he could go.

Gohan grinned like an idiot as he reached for the handle before stopping.

_What if it's a trap and there something on the other side? _Gohan thought as he slowly pull his hand away from the door knob_ what if it doesn't lead any where at all and is just a door in this desert?_

Gohan paused a while as he thought

_I suppose there's no harm in trying right? Any where's better than here_

With one more look behind him at the sandy desert Gohan grabbed the door handle turned it and pushed it open bracing himself.

* * *

"Wwwould ittt hurttt tttto gggeeet ttthe ttttempppperature rrrrighttt" Gohan groaned teeth chattering. After walking through the door Gohan stood amazed at the change in scenery. He was now in what would be an ice queen's dream, icy walls surrounded him, and the path was covered in cold snow that went up to his ankles, soaking his socks. A cold wind blew snow in his face, freezing him further. This was a drastic change to the scorching desert he was walking through.

"I'm surprised you got this far, I would of thought you would of given up" a voice sneered shocking him

Gohan on his instincts got into a fighting stance, Gohan then scanned the female in front of him.

She had long, curly black hair, adorned with blue and silver beads; she wore dark brown fur trousers and top and white fur cuffs. Her face was white and she had pale blue lips. Gohan was quite surprised that she had dark red eyes that stood out in contrast to the rest of her but what surprised him even more was what was next to her.

"SAM" Gohan shouted running to his friend "what have you done to her" Gohan growled.

"What does it look like? I have frozen her in ice; I thought you were surely smart enough to work that out"

Gohan looked at his friend frozen in ice; she was suspended in a liquid, eyes closed with her long black hair floating around her. Gohan unconsciously clenched his fists. Hard. blood began trickling down his hand. He then raised his fist and began punching the block of ice "LET" punch "HER" punch "GO!" Gohan roared swirling around to face her.

"Who are you" Gohan snarled.

"I am Alexandria, queen of this icy land, I will let your friend go if you fight me"

She clicked her fingers "now you can use E-ki again"

"So it was you stopping me?" Gohan growled

"My, my, a little slow today aren't we," Alexandria smirked, raising her arms straight out to the side. Icicles appeared around her floating in air. "But let's hope your fast enough to dodge this, ICE STRIKE" she shouted flinging her arms forward, the icicles followed and flew at Gohan

Gohan ducked and dodged all the icicles, then with a mighty roar Gohan swung his leg round to kick Alexandria. In a flash of light both were battling.

"I will not let Sam die; I just got to know her" Gohan shouted out loud powering up even more

Gohan kicked the ice queen in her head, knocking her over then he phased out behind her and kicked her in the back changing the direction she fell in. Alexandria twisted her body round and shot and icy beam at Gohan's shoulder, just grazing it.

* * *

The fight had been going on for quite some time now, neither having the upper hand.

Gohan punched Alexandria in the face and as she stumbled back, he grabbed her arm and pulled her back and kicked her in the jaw, letting her go she stumbled back onto the icy floor,

Alexandria whipped the corner of her mouth then starred at her hand then growled

"You made me bleed"

Gohan smirked and went to punch again but she rolled over and done what looked like a break dancing move, knocking Gohan off his feet and getting up.

Gohan flipped off his back and onto his feet and went to punch Alexandria in the cheek and she in turn kneed him in the stomach causing him to double over slightly, this was all she needed for she then delivered a karate chop to the back of his neck, sending him rolling in the snow.

"this is what you get for trying too beat me, queen of this place" Alexandria grinned walking forward and putting a foot on Gohan's chest and pressing down causing him to scream out in pain

"Looks like I win" she smirked, in a flash Gohan made a spear using his Ki and drove it through her icy heart.

Alexandra stumbled back and looked down in horror at the spear protruding from her chest…

She screamed.

Gohan got to his feet only to be knocked down again by rumbling

"What's happening?"

"You foolish boy, the place cannot survive without me" Alexandria smirked "and you just destroyed the one thing that can keep this place up"

With one last smirk Alexandria fell forward, dead. The floor beneath her began to crumble away, her body being swallowed up by the black pit beneath the icy floor.

Gohan stood up again just as the floor beneath his feet began to crack and give way as well.

"Sam" Gohan shouted leaping on small bits of ice that remained to where Sam's icy tomb was located.

"Hang on I will get you out" Gohan said, Gohan charged up a ki beam and fired it at the icy structure.

Gohan remained there firing his E-Ki, as everywhere around him began to fall into the endless black hole.

"Don't worry Sam I won't leave you here" Gohan grunted putting more E-ki into the beam. The ice slowly began to melt.

Gohan yelped as the floor below him gave way, quickly pushing his E-ki beneath him to fly, Gohan resumed melting the ice.

Crack. Gohan looked beneath the frozen structure that was holding his friend to see the ice cracking.

"Damn" Gohan cursed, pushing himself to the limits, if she fell he wouldn't be able to save her, he had to melt the ice to get her to safety. Gritting his teeth Gohan put a burst of energy into the beam.

Suddenly the ice in front of the unconscious Sam completely melted and she came tumbling out with the liquid that held her up. Gohan quickly caught her and flew out the place through the way he came. Sam's tomb that she had been liberated from fell into the black abyss

The whole place was collapsing; Gohan had too navigate between mountains and falling ice, to avoid getting hit. Gohan could see the exit of the ice world between too tall mountains that were closing in on each other. Raising his speed Gohan flew faster. The gap between them was getting smaller; he wouldn't make it at his speed.

With a burst of speed the red aura around Gohan flared up as he flew through the gap just before it closed.

Landing in a field of blue and white flowers Gohan knelt down and gently laid Sam down amongst the flowers.

Gohan than stood up and surveyed his surroundings, he was standing, ankle deep in a field of blue and white flowers, waterfalls lined one side of the place that give of a mist making the whole place look mystical.

_This wasn't here when I first entered that ice place_ Gohan thought frowning. _It was a desert_

Hearing a groan, Gohan quickly knelt down to where Sam was, and put a hand to her cheek. Gohan began to grow worried, her skin was freezing and unnaturally pale. Gohan felt for a pulse and let out a sigh of relief when he felt one but was still concerned with how icy cold and pale her skin was. Gohan pulled Sam onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her; he then raised his E-Ki slightly and hoped this would warm her up.

"Come on Sam wake up" Gohan begged lightly tapping her cheek

Sam's eyes began to flutter open and took a moment to focus before settling on Gohan

"G-Gohan?" Sam's rasped voice came out.

"Shhh its okay Sam, I'm going to get us out of here" Gohan smiled pulling both of them to there feet.

"You not going anywhere" a voice spoke

"Not another, don't you know when to give up" Gohan growled standing in front of Sam.

"I'm not here to fight" the lady chuckled

Gohan quickly sized up the opponent. She had long brown hair that reached her ankles and soft brown eyes. She wore white robs and a silver crown on her head. In her hand she held a tall staff and the sign of the elementals was carved in the end.

Gohan winced as the mark at the top of his arm began to hurt

"Now do you believe me" the lady smiled

"She's not here to hurt us" Sam spoke up

"How do you know?" Gohan asked

"It was all a test" Phoenix smiled walking through the mist "a very dangerous test but a test all the same"

"You done well" Crystal smiled

"You were in on it?" Gohan asked Sam

"She went through one just before you" the lady smiled "my name is Earth, I am the soul of the planet. You have passed all my tests endurance, strength and loyalty, many people would of just given up and let there loved ones died" Earth smiled

Sam and Gohan blushed when she said 'loved ones' while Phoenix snickered only to get hit round the head by Crystal.

"I Shall now grant you with your legendary animals, you have earned them, good luck" Earth smiled one last time before making too small balls of light, a red one in one hand and blue in the other, with a flick of the wrist the balls flew forward and slammed into Gohan and Sam's chest, they stumbled a bit as the world around them began to spin.

The last thing Gohan remembered was holding Sam's hand and squeezing it slight as she done the same. What happened after that he did not know as the world went black.

* * *

Cute-kitty: oooooh wonder what Gohan's animals will be. Take a guess and tell me what you think.

Anyway PLEASE review and tell me what you think of this chapter


	7. Elemental animals

**Cute-Kitty**: okay this is a very short chapter I'm sorry. Okay now to thank the reviewers

**Miroku-has-darkness**: lol it took me a while to work out what you said lol. 1. Okay fine burst my bubble then lol 2. I'm not to sure what you mean by this but you said he's like a newborn baby, I'm sorry if you think this but its been a while since I've watched Dragonball z and I'm sorry if he's out of character lol 3. Are you talking about the series right, well if you are I didn't no this but don't care lol and if your talking about in my fic then what do you mean? 4. Lol that's a good idea but I'm sort of sticking with animals lol sorry, best idea though.

**satan'stoasterstrudel**: NOOOOO don't explode then I will be down one reviewer lol thanks for reviewing

**Kate**: a black panther? Lol good guess, why a black panther anyway? thanks for reviewing

**Kim Rosenbery:** I was a little worried about this chapter because it's the first time I strayed from the story slightly of the original. But I'm glad it's worked out and you like it Hehe thanks. Out of interest what did you think Gohan would be?

**Chichirilover**: Awww thanks, I'm glad its one of your favorites, it makes this all worth writing when people say things like that.

**Cute-Kitty**: Thank you all for reviewing hope you all review again

Now we all no the disclaimer so on with the fic!

* * *

_I feel like I've just been killed, brought back to life and killed aga_in, Gohan groaned opening his eyes. Gohan repeatedly blinked his eyes trying remove the black cloud from his vision

_Where am I, what happened_, Gohan tried desperately to search his memory for what happened. _I remember being with Samantha and- hang on where's Sam?_

"Sam" Gohan roared, eyes darting around for her as he slowly got up

"Chill Gohan I'm here" Sam groaned trying to standing up but failing

"You guys are cool animals" a wolf exclaimed leaping into the surroundings

"Who are you" Gohan growled standing in front of Sam protectively

"I think I hit my head a little hard" Sam groaned "the animals are talking to me"

"Don't worry Sam, it's me Lilly" the wolf smiled, if wolves could smile that is

"But…wha…how" Gohan began

"These are our elemental animals" An eagle, Gohan guessing was Kai as the scar on his face still remained, responded swooping down onto a branch "Didn't you listen to earth"

Gohan walked around in circles looking at himself.

"I'm a…lion" Gohan smiled

Gohan looked like your average lion but only with one difference, his mane was black and the normal fur colour had small flecks of red mixed in. The Pendant hanging around his neck had changed shape and was now shaped like a lion's head with a small red stone as its eye. Gohan looked at the others pendant and saw that there's had changed to there animals too, Gohan made a mental note of this to ask the guardians later.

Gohan switched his gaze to Sam and his eyes nearly feel out of his sockets. She was a beautiful white tiger, clean soft white fur with black stripes covered her body. The only way of knowing she wasn't a tiger was the fact that she still had her amazing azure eyes.

"Someone's in love" Lilly mocked

Gohan blushed and looked away from Sam.

Gohan frowned at Lilly and moved his gaze to Kai, it seemed everyone kept there eye colour, Gohan mused.

"Don't they look so cute" Millenia cooed, appearing out of no where.

"Well done for passing the test" Crystal congratulated

"Yep we're proud of you all, that test was really hard, many would of just given up" Ray grinned "just one thing, don't try talking to any humans they can't understand you in that form, unless there psychic. The pendants round your neck is what allows you to speak to one another"

Gohan nodded to himself in understanding

"How come they have changed shape" Gohan asked

"That's the shape there suppose to be but we couldn't have given them to you before you got your animals or you would know what you are" Crystal answered

"You should be heading home now," Phoenix spoke up "it's nearly midnight"

All the profits looked up to the sky to see it was indeed dark,

Gohan used this moment to look at where they were. They were perched near the cliffs edged that looked onto the vast sea.

"Yeah" Lilly yawned, stretching and beginning to walk off "I'm beat that took a lot out of me, well see ya"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Kai questioned

"Err" Lilly looked around herself "no?"

"Why am I not surprised" Kai groaned "we don't know how to change back"

"Oh yeah forgot about that" Lilly grinned sheepishly

"Idiot" Kai muttered

"Okay" Ray interrupted "to change back close your eyes and picture your human self and to turn into your animal close your eyes and picture your animal self" Crystal told them

Lilly closed your eyes and in a flash she was human.

"Wow" Lilly grinned, turning back and forwards between wolf and her normal self

"Wolf, me, wolf, me"

"I've wasted enough time here" Kai muttered flying off

"Wait for me" Lilly shouted, reverting back to her wolf self and running off "bye guys"

"Were going too, see you tomorrow" Phoenix waved as he and the other guardians vanished.

"You okay Sam" Gohan asked reverting back to his normal self

"yeah why wouldn't I be" Sam asked, changing back to her normal self then getting up and walking to the cliff edge where she sat down

"I was worried about you back there, when I saw you trapped in ice I- never mind"

"No what?"

"Its stupid, don't worry" Gohan said getting up to walk away

Gohan stopped walking and turned around when he a hand on his arm.

"Tell me Gohan" Sam asked looking up into his eyes

"I was scared that I might have lost you" Gohan muttered turning away

"What?" Sam asked

"When you were stuck in that icy tomb I thought that I had lost you, stupid huh?"

"I don't think it's stupid" Sam smiled "thanks for saving me, your now my hero, even if it was a test"

Gohan turned to face Sam, and then smiled.

"We should be going" Sam grinned standing up

"Yeah see you tomorrow" Gohan grinned

Sam walked up to Gohan and gave him a kiss on the cheek

"Thanks again" Sam smiled before flying off.

Gohan stood there dumb fold a few minutes, before raising a hand to his cheek and touching it gently. Grinning goofily to himself,Gohan shouted in happiness before changing into a lion and running home, enjoying the feel of the wind through his mane.

* * *

**Cute-Kitty**: oh yea, another chapter done Hehe

REVIEW!


	8. Day off

**Updated: Sunday 24th April 2005**

Cute-Kitty: hellooooo readers nice to see you reading it…if any actually are, that is.

Simpleton: ha take that evil Complexton simpleton shouted while throwing a grenade

Complexton: ducked behind a pile of dirtOh, You shall pay dearly, flea got a rocket launcher and aimed for simpleton

Cute-Kitty: all right who started it

Complexton: he did, he said that this is his fic and there is only room for one flea

Cute-Kitty: well in case you haven't noticed none of you don't take up that much room

Simpleton: You trying to say I'm small now?

Cute-Kitty: what is it with short people being in denial? Vegeta blasts you to the next dimension when you call him short, and now simpleton don't like being called small even though all fleas are small.

Complexton: so you're saying I'm small as well

Cute-Kitty: no…well yeah but tha-

Simpleton: why do you call everyone short you…you… heightist

Cute-Kitty: heightist?

Simpleton: when someone insults some for being short, I made it up cool huh? Anyway you mean person calling us small

Cute-Kitty: fine your not small then happy?

Simpleton: so you're saying I'm fat?

Cute-Kitty: when did I say th-

Simpleton: I know when I'm not wanted

Cute-Kitty: simpleton has officially gone mad…madder. Now to thatnk the reviewers

**miroku-has-darkness**: now I did toy with the idea of a dragon or Phoenix but I decided to chose a lion for obvious reasons 1. Lions are leaders of the pack, sort of like how Gohan is, 2. Its elemental animals not mythological creatures lol and I also thought it would be a bit weird if everyone else was an animal and Gohan was a dragon. Anyway Thanks for reviewing

**satan'stoasterstrudel**: stares at satan'stoasterstrudel have you been eating sugar lol can I have some please, be nice share. Thanks for reviewing means lots ya know

**FireKumori** **mage**: welcome new reviewer hehe have a cookie hands kumori cookie awww I'm glad your happy its back, makes it all worth while. I was going to change Sam to Videl but everyone wanted Samantha, I'm surprised but happy hehe. I hope you like this chapter and don't forget to review again

**Chichirilover**: Thanks, I was originally going to used Videl that's why I put the animals in but then I used Samantha and couldn't be bothered to change it back.

I'm glad you like the animals I used, took a while working out which would be best

Hope you like this chapter

**Kim Rosenbery**: lol wow monkey never even crossed my mind lol I luv lions to, ever seen the lion king, I love that film, it made me cry, okay now I'm getting off the point lol. Good I'm glad you like there animals unlike somebody glares at miroku-has-darkness hehe Thanks for reviewing don't forget to revi- oh you always review that's why you're my no.1 reviewer hehe

I would like to thank all the reviewers, I'm getting so many, much more than last time. It made all the time editing it worth while THANK YOU

Cute-Kitty: disclaimer!

Gohan: She doesn't own anything apart from the plot and some characters

Now on with the crappy fic

#Necklace telepathy#

* * *

More time passed again winter was busy covering the land in snow and freezing everything. The profits and guardians were beginning to get edgy about when the enemy would be coming.

After a spar with Phoenix, Gohan went home and had to spar with his dad. After sparring for an hour, Gohan won, even though he was still tired from a spar with Phoenix before hand. Gohan then proceeded to drag his aching body inside and sat down to eat the mouth watering food his mother prepared.

#Hey Gohan# Phoenix's voice appeared inside his head

Making an excuse that he needed the toilet Gohan left the room to take the 'call'

#Hi Phoenix what do you want? Your stopping me from eating # Gohan greeted

# Oh my good I managed to get you away from your food! You must be ill, you feeling all right? # Phoenix mocked

# You're just so funny # Gohan replied sarcastically

# I know I am. Anyway that's not why I called #

#Never would of guessed #

#Would you stop with the sarcastic remarks #

# Whatever #

# anyway, were not going to be training tomorrow we thought you all needed a break from the constant training #

# Ok then I want to get back to my food see you later #

# you're definitely like your father thinking about food #

# next time I see you your dead #

# bye # phoenix laughed

#Bye # and with that the link was closed

Gohan walked back to the table only to discover his food had been eaten.

"Sorry Gohan but your father ate your food, I tried to stop him"

Gohan sighed in defeat

"Its ok, I'm tired so I'm going to go bed, night"

Gohan climbed the stairs to his room and fell into bed and as soon as he hit his pillow he fell asleep instantly.

* * *

The Next day Gohan still went to the profits training, despite his father begging for a rematch from yesterday spar, even though he had been given the day off Gohan wanted to make sure he was prepared for the enemy. When Gohan arrived he discovered that he wasn't the only one who had the same idea, for the other profits were training there aswell.

"Hi Gohan" Lilly waved from where she was sitting

"Hey guys, looks like I wasn't the only one who wanted to train" Gohan grinned

"The enemy is coming we need to be ready" Sam grunted between punches and kicks.

"Fancy a spar Sam" Gohan asked grinning

"Sure" Sam smirked flying at Gohan

"Damn you Gohan" Sam groaned sitting up from where she was knocked of her feet.

"We should do something today" Lilly grinned from where she was sitting

"Sure, it is our day off" Sam shrugged "Gohan?"

"I don't know, my mother doesn't no anything about this" Gohan said gesturing with his hand

"Make something up" Lilly grinned

"Fine I'll come"

"Great" Lilly grinned "Kai your coming"

"Who said I was going" Kai questioned raising an eyebrow

"Please go" Lilly begged "all of us need to go it's like a profits night out, beside three's an odd number"

"No"

"Please for me, pretty please" Lilly begged "it won't be the same with out you"

Kai sighed

"Fine, only because I won't hear the end of it if I don't go"

"Woohooo" Lilly grinned doing a little victory dance

"Let's meet at the mall in two hours" Sam said checking her watch

"Okay, so you guys later" Gohan grinned flying off

* * *

Walking through the front door Gohan was hit by the mouth-watering smells of his mothers wonderful cooking.

"Hi Gohan lunch is ready, get your father and brother from upstairs will you"

"Sure mom"

Walking upstairs to his brother's room he saw his dad and Goten playing the Playstation. _Dad acts so much like a child it's unbelievable_, Gohan mused stepping out of the way of the doorway so he would't get run down by two hungry Saiyan's.

"Mom says lunch is rea-" Gohan paused in mid sentence when he saw two orange blurs run out the doorway.

Shaking his head he turned off there game console which they left on and went to get his helping of food before the two black holes consumed them.

* * *

After Lunch, while he was helping his mother clear the table, Gohan was trying to think up an excuse to go to the mall.

_Come on Gohan, think of a reason… I know_

"Mom can I go to the mall later so I can but some more Gi's? I haven't got many left"

"Sure just make sure you not back too late"

"Thanks mom you're the greatest" Gohan said as he kissed his mother cheek and headed upstairs to get changed

Gohan emerged from his room dressed in Black jeans and a black long sleeve shirt with a silver dragon on the back. Putting on a jacket Gohan then headed out the door and lifted off into the air flying in the direction of the training grounds.

* * *

Cute-Kitty: what do you think I was going to finish after them going out but then I thought it would be nice to end it here and well make you wait for there little outing hehe,

okay its a little short and boring im sorry but next is exciting I PROMISE, it explains Kai's coldness and how he knows Lilly

REVIEW PLEASE

V jus hit that lil button!


	9. Scarred both mentally and physically

**Updated: Saturday 30th April**

Cutekitty2: hello here's another chapter of using the elements

Goku: I'm bored

Cutekitty2: well what do you want me to do about it? Why don't you get a job Chi-Chi always moans at you to get a job?

Goku: good idea runs of to the job centre

Cutekitty2: ok maybe that was a bad idea anyway Disclaimer

Gohan: ha ha I have a job and my dad doesn't, I'm the very useful disclaimer

Cutekitty2: it's not a 'job' I'm forcing you to do this

Gohan: will decrease my ego why don't you

Cute-kitty2: that's what I intend to do mwhehehehe

Gohan: isn't it Mwhahahaha?

Cutekitty2: no mwhehehehe sounds better

Gohan: … moving on, now to thank the reviewers

Miroku-has-darkness: Hehe armadillo Hehe. Doesn't that name just make you laugh lol. Hang on Kais an elemental Eagle. I suppose I wanted them to blend in more. I'm happy with the creatures they are, I was going to make Kai a wolf, you know lone wolf but thought he would make a better eagle. silence…armadillo starts laughing

FireKumori mage: hmmm maybe I shouldn't have given you a cookie, you're a little sugar high. Here have a sugarless cookie mwha! Hope you like the chapter, longer than before and its different form the original. Thanks for reviewing

Chichirilover: I'm sorry its short, but this one makes up because its MUCH longer lol, I think the longest chapter in the story. Wow I didn't know people hated Videl so much, I know she's an ugly controlling bitch and doesn't deserve Gohan but she's not THAT bad… is she? Thanks for reviewing

Kim Rosenbery: Hehe sorry I ended it early, but I wanted you to wait in anticipation for the next Hehe, evil I know. I REALLY hope you like this chapter; put a lot of thought into it. Did you read the first version of using the elements?

Hope: lol you will get to know the characters even more this chapter Hehe, thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Cutekitty: thanks all for reviewing, now ON WITH THE FIC

* * *

Gohan landed in the frosty clearing and saw that the others were already there.

"Why are you all always so early" Gohan groaned

"Were not always early, you're always late" Sam smiled.

"So where are we going" Lilly grinned

"We thought you were planning it" Sam replied

"Fine err… how about the cinema" Lilly asked

"Sure" Gohan shrugged, "but I need to go to the mall first and buy some Gi's because mine are all burnt" Gohan said sheepishly

"I wonder why?" Sam mocked

"Well it's not my fault my element is fire. My mother flipped when she saw all my burnt Gi's"

"What did she do" Lilly giggled

"Yesterday when I took my Gi off to get it washed, my mum saw all the burn marks on it and asked why my Gi is covered in burn marks. I said the first thing that came into my head which was that I was playing with fire and now she doesn't let me anywhere near fire and if I'm anywhere near it she tells me to get away from it or I will set the house alight" Gohan pouted

Sam and Lilly burst out laughing, even Kai cracked a smile

"Well I'm glad you all care" Gohan said pretending to look hurt

"Were not laughing at you" Sam said between laughs "…well yeah we are"

"Real funny"

"Shut up fire bug" Sam smirked

"You're in for it!" Gohan roared before turning animal as well as Sam and ran after her "come here or are you chicken"

"I'm thinking more tiger." Sam laughed

"Their so sweet" Lilly cooed

Kai muttered something before turning into an eagle and flying off

"Hey, why do you always leave me, come back" Lilly shouted turning into a wolf and running after him.

* * *

The profits all reverted back to there human form just before they entered the city and began walking to the mall, where Gohan proceeded to the fighting shop where he brought quite a few Gi's.

"Where did you get so much money" Sam asked as she saw the amount of Gi's Gohan where buying

"My grandfather, the Ox King, when he died he left me and my family a lot of money" Gohan muttered

"Oh sorry" Sam apologised

After capsulating his newly brought Gi's they left the shop. They, excluding Kai, were so busy with their conversation that they didn't notice a group of people walking towards them who were also lost in conversation until…

BANG!

Luckily Sam, Lilly and Kai managed to avoid the collision, but poor old Gohan wasn't so lucky. Gohan fell on his butt while the others laughed at him

"So now you're a blind fire bug" Sam mocked

"Don't start that again," Gohan said while getting up and dusting himself off

"Well aren't you real nice making sure the people you just knocked down are ok" Lilly mock scolded

"Oh yeah" Gohan said sheepishly turning around and giving one of the people a hand up "hey you alright T-T-T-Tien what are you doing here"

"We were sparring and got hungry and this was the nearest food place" Tien replied

"Hey Gohan, what are you doing here" Krillen greeted

"Buying new GI's mine are all destroyed"

Cough "firebug" cough Sam said while fake coughing

"I'm not a firebug," Gohan shouted

"Oh sorry BLIND firebug" Sam smirked

"I give up" Gohan pouted

"And who's this you're with Gohan?" Yamcha asked

"Oh this is Samantha, Lilly and Kai" pointing to each in turn "Guys this is Krillen, Chaitzou, Yamcha and Tien"

"This you're Girlfriend Gohan?" Krillen grinned nodding towards Sam "I'm hurt why didn't you tell us you had a girlfriend, aren't we your friends?"

"She's not my girlfriend" Gohan yelled, both he and Sam blushing.

"Awww he's blushing" Tien laughed

"When's the wedding?" Krillen laughed

"Why is everyone always against me?" Gohan muttered hanging his head.

"Because its fun" Lilly laughed

"Can we go now" Kai spoke up

"Yeah I agree with Kai lets go, well we got to go see you guys," Gohan waved, in haste to end the teasing and get away before any other questions were asked.

"Come by sometime with your dad" Krillen grinned "so we can catch up"

"Sure" Gohan smiled trying to hide a frown "bye"

Leaving the mall the profits headed towards the cinema a couple of blocks away.

Once entering the cinema they decided to see the cell games re-enactment, well Lilly wanted to see it, Sam didn't mind, Gohan being polite said ok and Kai couldn't really care less.

After purchasing the tickets they went up to buy snacks.

"You think you brought enough Gohan" Lilly asked, wide eyed at the amount of food Gohan brought

_No, _Gohan thought silently laughing

_Come on Gohan, you know you have to tell them or they will find out later from someone else and it will be worse. _Part of Gohan argued

_But what if they… tell someone or something_

_You know I'm right, besides it's not like there normal either_

… _Hang on why am I arguing with myself?_

"Goooohan, earth calling Gohan" Lilly called waving her hand in front of Gohan's face

"huh, what did you say?" Gohan asked, shaking his head

"I asked why you had so much food" Lilly replied

"Err…"

_You can't put it off anymore_

"I'll tell you inside" Gohan answered

Just before they walked inside Gohan pulled Samantha back.

"I'm going to tell them about my heritage inside" Gohan whispered

"I kind of gathered"

"I recommend you do too"

Samantha nodded

"Yeah okay I will"

* * *

Since the film had been out for quite a while and this was the last week of showing it there was almost no-one in there.

The order they sat in was Kai on the left, then Lilly, then Gohan then Sam

"So Gohan what were you going to say" Lilly asked once they had sat down

"Well theirs something I…we need to tell you guys"

"We gathered that" Kai spoke up

"Okay before I tell you must swear NEVER to tell anyone of what I'm going to say" Gohan whispered

"Sure whatever" Lilly shrugged

"I'm serious; no-one can know for it will put our families life at risk, you all need to promise not to tell anyone?" Gohan whispered

They both nodded

"Well you see we're not entirely human"

"What do you mean" Lilly asked confused

"Well you see were both from a race called Sayains…" Samantha then proceeded to tell them about sayain's

"Wow I know an alien" Lilly grinned

"Shhh keep it down" Gohan hushed eye darting to the few people in the cinema to see if they heard, "hang on, aren't you scared that I'm some creepy hybrid alien?" Gohan asked

"Maybe when we first meet but we've known you for quite a while now. We know you're not a threat" Lilly smiled

"Thanks" Gohan smiled "I suppose I should tell you the rest of my life because there's other things you need to know

Gohan then told them his life from Raditz to how he met the really arrogant Vegeta to the cell games

"Well since were on the tale of our lives, I should tell you mine" Samantha then told Lilly and Kai who hadn't heard about her past yet.

"Why did you both decide to tell us all that" Kai asked causing everyone's attention to focus on him "Why would you tell us and risk others finding out" Kai asked, and when Gohan looked at him he could have sworn he saw a small amount of emotion flicker across his eyes.

"We've known you guys a long time now. Some point we've got to fight the enemy and we need to trust each other and not hide big secrets from each other that could cause a hindrance." Sam smiled

"besides" Gohan shrugged "when the enemy does come, I can almost promise you that my family and friends are going to try to help so when that happens you will no doubt find out anyway"

"What are you to whispering about" Sam asked Kai and Lilly

"We…we have decided to tell you…about our past" Kai said

"It's not as big as Gohan's and yours but I suppose you need to know" Lilly smiled sadly "When we were young, both our parents were great friends, our families would often meet up and go out or chat or something. However one evening Kai was round my house and we were up stairs playing in my room while our parents were down stairs talking."

_flashback _

"_I think our mommy's are gonna love the picture were drawing them" a seven year old Lilly giggled_

"_Yep, my mums gonna love mine the most" A eight year old Kai grinned colouring in his picture_

"_Nuh-uh my mommy will love mine more than yours" Lilly said sticking her tongue out at Kai_

"_Nuh-uh"_

"_Uh-huh"_

"_Nuh-uh"_

"_Uh-huh"_

"_Nuh-huh_

"_Uh-huh_

_The sound of smashing glass followed by a scream and someone shouting "leave my wife alone" broke the children's argument._

"_What was that" Lilly stuttered scared_

"_I don't know, I'm going to find out" Kai whispered, creeping to the door "wait here"_

"_No, I'm going with you" Lilly whispered following him_

"_No it might be dangerous, stay here"_

"_I'm going with you, I don't want to be alone, I want to make sure mommy and daddy are alright" a teary eyed Lilly spoke, looking up at Kai with sad eyes._

_Kai sighed giving in_

"_Fine, but don't make any noise and do what I say, understand?"_

_Lilly nodded_

_Kai took hold of Lilly's hand and they both quietly crept quietly out of Lilly's room. They silently tiptoed to the top of the stairs where they both got on there hands and knees and peered down through the banisters. _

_Kai tried not to cry, tried to be strong for Lilly even though his eyes stung with held back tears. Lilly however made not attempt to hide her emotions as tears began gushing out of her eyes at what they were witnessing._

_Lying in a pool of blood, face down was Lilly's mother; Kai's Mother was lying not to far away, clutching a stab wound to her stomach, blood began to leak through her fingers, slowly creating a small puddle next to her._

_Kai could hear his mother gasp for breath as her life slowly faded away. Choking back a sob Kai looked to where there fathers were fighting a group of four, tall muscular men. Lilly's father wasn't doing to well with various cuts to his face and arms while his father looked on the brink of collapse. His gaze shifting to the window it was obvious that was where they entered as broken shards of glass littered the floor Kai, clenched his fists in anger, they were just common burglars, common burglars willing to end someone's life just for a bit a money ._

_Kai quickly covered Lilly's eyes as his father got stabbed through the heart and her father shot through the head._

_Lilly whimpered quietly, but unfortunately it was loud enough for the robbers to hear. _

"_Get them" one of the men shouted to another as they were dumping any valuable thing they could find into bags._

_The man nodded to the other as he ran upstairs after the children._

_Kai's eyes widened as he quickly grabbed Lilly's hand hauled her to her feet and ran. _

_Kai quickly ran into Lilly's room and pushed a cupboard in front of the door to slow them down._

_He then ran to the window and opened it._

"_Quick Lilly climb up the drain pipe to the roof like we use to do when we watched the sun rise" Kai exclaimed ushering Lilly to the window, "hurry before he comes!" Kai shouted hearing the constant banging on the door._

_Lilly was half way out the window when the man managed to break the door down and began to move towards Kai_

"_Go Lilly, I'll hold him off" Kai shouted at Lilly who paused in fright _

"_Oh no you don't" the man growled as he went to grab Kai, who jumped out of the way and kicked the man in the stomach. The man then slashed Kai across the eye out of reflex before doubling over, winded from the kick. _

_Kai cried out in pain as he felt blood gush from the open wound. _

"_You" the man grunted getting up _

_Forgetting about the wound Kai jumped up and ran for the window and climbed out of it then up the drainpipe to the roof. The heavens cried icy rain that poured onto Lilly and Kai, soaking them leaving them cold and numb._

"_Kai, are you alright" Lilly asked, trying not to look at the left side of his face that was covered in rivers of crimson._

"_Doesn't matter" Kai shrugged turning his head so she couldn't see the wound. _

_Kai raised his head hearing the sound of sirens echoing in the background _good someone must have called the police_, Kai thought seeing the faint flash of the siren lights through the thick rain_

"_Your going to pay for hurting me kid" A deep gruff voice from behind spoke_

_Swirling round Kai was faces with the person who attacked him. The man wore along black trench coat with a black hood covering his face, shrouding it in shadows._

_Hearing a gasp from Lilly, Kai slowly moved closer to her and stood in front. The man edged forwarded, the knife that was raised in his hand was still covered in faint traces of blood from Kai._

_Kai, who was to weak from blood loss to do anything, closed his eyes and braced himself for the attack. _

"_Freeze, don't move another inch" a voice from behind the man called_

_Kai blinked his eyes open to see that the police had arrived and were holding the man at gun point while slowly moving towards the burglar._

_Kai sighed in relief as the man was handcuffed and lead away_

_Kai got his first good look at the man that threatened him; He was a bald, tall man with beady green eyes and when he grinned you could see his yellow teeth._

_For one last moment before he was lead away, the burglar turned around and there eyes locked. It may only have been a second but that mans face, the face of one of the people, one of the petty criminals that killed his family was now burned in his memory, and he knew he wouldn't forget that face, that face would plague his mind and his dreams for a long time after_

_Kai turned around to see Lilly wrapped in a blanket and a police man walking towards him saying something but Kai did now hear for the blood loss finally got to him and he fell forward._

_End of flashback _

"After that the Police took us to Satan's orphanage where we both went in and out of foster homes" Lilly said, wiping her eyes that were watering.

"I'm so sorry" Sam said head bowed

"Don't worry we've had ten years to cope with it" Lilly smiled

"Is that why…err" Sam began

Kai nodded at Sam's unspoken question

"It's better to be alone than to get hurt"

"That's not true" Gohan said, shaking his head "friend help you, with no friends its worse"

"Whatever" Kai muttered turning away.

The lights dimmed, signaling the film started. So dropping the subject Gohan turned to watch the film.

"The earth had been at peace for many years until one day a hideous creature name cell decided to show his ugly face..."

* * *

Sam, Gohan and Lilly came out the cinema laughing hard; even Kai had to try hard to suppress a smile. The atmosphere was much lighter compared to before the film.

"That has to be the most funniest thing I've ever seen" Lilly laughed

Since Gohan has explained his friends and his life before hand, including the Cell games they now knew what happened, and that film was defiantly not what happened.

"I know especially the part when Vegeta said 'you're my hero I want to be big and strong just like you' that was just hilarious" Gohan laughed "Vegeta's going to throw a fit if he sees that"

"What was really funny was that they got you and Piccolo's races mixed up so Piccolo was a Sayain and you were a Namek" Sam grinned

"That wasn't funny at all, how can they mix up a small person like me and a big person like Piccolo, there idiots"

"You're not small" Sam grinned elbowing Gohan in the stomach

"Are you saying I'm fat" Gohan said feigning hurt

"Basically" Sam grinned

"Your dead later" Gohan smirked

It was dark out and the stars that looked like glittering diamonds hung in the midnight sky.

Gohan stared at the sky,

_It's a shame Piccolo destroyed the moon_ Gohan sighed then turned to Sam

_She's really pretty, damn it I think I'm falling for her. No, bad Gohan mustn't think of her like that_

"Look there's a fire up ahead!" Lilly shrieked

"Where?" Gohan asked looking left and right

"Cant you see the smoke you idiot? It's round the corner, quick"

The Profit's ran round the corner and what they saw was unbelievable. Satan orphanage was on fire. Intense flames licked at the wall of the orphanage and smoke billowed out, reaching for the sky

Reporters also littered the scene trying to get footage of the unbelievable sight.

"What happened?" Lilly asked an elderly person watching the horrific scene

"Apparently one of the workers was cooking something and was called to do something and left the pan on, the pan then some how caught alight and spread"

"Is anyone in there?" Gohan questioned

"Yeah apparently the children are locked in there bedrooms"

"Who locks a child in there room" Gohan growled

"To stop children running away in the night" Kai answered

"Why aren't the fire brigades here yet?" Sam asked

"There's roadwork's causing a major traffic jam, they can't get here." The elderly lady answered

"Ok, thank you" Lilly said as the old lady walked away "Gohan we got to help them, we may not have like the place but it was our home"

"Besides it would be suicide if anyone else went in there" Sam whispered

Gohan nodded and was about to run but was stopped by Sam's hand on his arm.

"You can't just run in there, the reporters will get you on film and will eventually find out who you are and where you live."

"We can't just let them die" Gohan growled

"We could turn into our elemental animals" Kai said before he ran into and alley

The others nodded and followed suit

After changing into their animals the gang ran out of the alley way and up to the orphanage, rearing onto his hind legs, Gohan smashed his paws down onto the door reducing it to splinters before running inside with the others following.

* * *

Cutekitty2: wow loooong chapter

Goku: I'm back

Cutekitty2: hey Goku what job did yo- sees Goku what are you wearing!

Goku: I'm with the Men in black organisation, cool huh

Cutekitty2: what do you do?

Goku: I kill aliens

Cutekitty2: one you already do that and two you are an alien

Goku: oh yea…NOOOOO I MUST KILL ALL ALIENS shoots himself in the face and collapses to the floor

Cutekitty2: looks down at Goku he's alive I think pokes him with her foot yep he's alive it takes more than that to kill Goku

Goku: someone say my name? What happened he gets up

Cutekitty2: you joined the MIB and you job is to kill all aliens so you shot yourself in the face

Goku: oh yea I remember now… shoots himself in the face again with a bigger gun

Cutekitty2: watches Goku shoot himself, fall down, get up and shoot himself again ooook then anyway Read and Review!...

**Armadillo! **


	10. Fire, the silent killer

**Updated: Sunday 8th May 2005**

Cute-Kitty: WELCOME TO ANOTHER CHAPTER OF USING THE ELEMENTS. Starring your host me lol

Simpleton: now to thank the reviewers

**Kate**: yep lol well actually he's stupid enough to shot himself in the face… does that made sense? Lol thanks for reviewing and review again.

**Miroku-has-darkness**: I'm sorry I wasn't laughing out of your idea (mouth twitches while trying to keep a straight face)ARMADILLO! Have you seen a picture of them, I seriously doubt they would be a good creature to use. I'm sorry but I find it funny, I'm not making fun of you. Thanks for the review and review again.

**The Great Jin Kaizer**: lol people have said that before, and I have toyed with the idea but Vincent can stop them using Ki so it wouldn't work. Hmmmm good names of attacks, I might just use one Hehe. Thanks for reviewing Hehe.

**Chichirilover**: yeah did you read the original? It was originally Sam and Gohan entering as super sayain. Then I changed it to Videl and changed the chapter to fit, hence the elemental animals, then I changed it back to Sam and couldn't be bothered to change it lol yeah I don't like Videl much, she's a btch, so demanding and nosy lol.

**Kim Rosenbery**: Hehe glad you liked it, took a lot of thought. I realized they had such a small part in the original and so I was determined to give them a bigger past. I changed Kai because I thought before the group were all so happy. They needed a serious person I thought lol. Thanks for reviewing.

**CBS**: Awww thanks. Yes the will meet later; I'm guessing you didn't read the original version lol. Thanks for reviewing and don't forget to review again, and again, and again and again ten years later… and again and again and that's it.

Simpleton: looks at Cute-Kitty rolling around the floor in laughter

Cute-Kitty: ARMADILLO!

Simpleton:…riiiight

Cute-kitty: I'm sorry; I shouldn't laugh at miroku-has-darkness but still armadillo lol. (wipes away tears) DISCLAIMER

Silence

Simpleton: he's asleep

Cute-Kitty: lazy bum, I will have revenge walks off

Simpleton: anyway she doesn't own anything apart from the things she created so read and doesn't forget to review. NOW let's get on with the fic

* * *

"Gohan what are we going to do" Sam shouted over the noise of the roaring flames

"We need to split up, Kai and Lilly you go together and search downstairs for any survivors. Try to put out the flames as much as possible." Kai and Lilly nodded before running or flying off

"Come on Sam we will check upstairs" Gohan shouted

"Ok let me go first so I can clear a path" Sam shouted before charging a frost beam and blasting it from her mouth, at the stairs freezing it and putting out any fires.

* * *

Goku, Chi-chi, Goten, Bulma, and Trunks were gathered around the TV at Capsule Corps. Vegeta was leaning against the wall near by due to the gravity room not working and Bulma refusing to fix it.

"No! Michelle he's sleeping with your best friend!" Bulma shouted at the screen

"Stop watching this rubbish women and fix the GR" Vegeta growled

"My name is Bulma" Bulma shouted "and no I won't fix the gravity room till our guests have gone"

Vegeta growled and turned away.

"We are interrupting this broadcast to give you urgent news; the famous Satan Orphanage has gone up in flames. We will now go over, live, to Sabrina Sultan who's on the scene of the fire

"Thank you John, I am here at Satan Orphanage watching this tragic display" the news reporter began "five minutes ago Satan Orphanage went up in flames. No-one knows how this horrific event happened."

"Oh Kami, how tragic" Bulma gasped hand flying to her mouth

"Unfortunately the fire brigade cannot get here beca- Oh My god! A group of animals, a lion, tiger, wolf and eagle to be precise just entered the orphanage"

Camera zooms in on the animals just before they entered.

"What weird animals" Bulma muttered

"They are no ordinary animals" Vegeta's gruff voice spoke, killing the silence

"What are you going on about Vegeta" Bulma asked

"I thought you were smart, women, animals don't run into flaming houses also didn't you notice they all had similar necklaces round there necks, not very observant are you?" Vegeta smirked

"Shut up veggie head"

"How dare you women, you will call me by my proper name, Vegeta or Vegeta, prince of all Sayains"

"Not till you call me by my name" Bulma smirked.

Vegeta growled and stomped to the Kitchen

"Wow you have him on a short leash" Chi-chi smiled

"Trunks why does Bulma have Vegeta on a leash, is he a dog… does that mean you're a half dog" Goten chirped to Trunks who shook his head at Goten's stupidity.

* * *

"I can't see anything through all this smoke" Lilly coughed

"Give me a second" Kai said flying in front of Lilly

With powerful thrusts of his wings Kai cleared a small path of smoke

"Cool" Lilly grinned running forward

Shaking his head Kai flew after her

* * *

Sam and Gohan were walking along the top floor, with Sam in front putting out flames and Gohan behind.

"The flames are getting worse" Gohan called from behind

"Tell me about it, I hope the- Ahhhh" Sam screamed as the floorboards beneath her broke.

Holding on with her front paws Sam thrashed wildly with her paws trying to pull herself up.

"Hold on Sam" Gohan called reverting back to normal. He then proceeded to pull Sam up.

"Don't let me fall"

"I wont" Gohan grunted pulling up over the edge

Sam sat there a moment regaining her breathe before pouncing on Gohan, knocking him back and licking his cheek

"Thanks" Sam smiled before getting off him and continuing on

Gohan just grinned goofily before changing back and running after her.

* * *

"The fire brigade has finally arrived. Yet we have seen no sight of the animals that entered the building. We have just received urgent news to stand back because the police say that the fire could reach the gas mains at any moment and explode"

"Those poor animals" chi-chi muttered

"I'm hungry Chi-chi when's dinner" Goku asked patting his stomach

"How can you think of food at a time like this" chi-chi shouted hitting Goku over the head with her frying pan.

* * *

"Kai, theirs two little children over there in the corner of the room" Lilly howled

"Let me clear a path" Kai shouted flapping his great wings to clear the fire

Lilly ran forward to the two children who shouted in delight at the site of a 'doggie' as they were calling it. Lilly then lay on the ground, signalling them to sit on her back.

The children grinned and climbed on her back and laughed with glee as Lilly ran off.

"We've checked all the rooms down here lets go" Kai called flying back the way they came with Lilly following

* * *

"Sam I feel a group of small Ki's this way"

"I do to, we better hurry"

Sam and Gohan ran down the corridor until they stopped as they heard the cries of children.

"Stand back" Gohan roared as he stood on his hind legs and kicked the door down.

The children in the room cried in fear at the sight of a lion and the tiger

Gohan was about to walk towards them before Sam stopped him

"Wait Gohan there scared, they think were going to attack them"

"But were not"

"Yeah well they don't know that, you need to show them that you mean no harm"

Gohan nodded to Sam then laid down and crawled towards the children.

The children didn't cry out like last time but they still backed away a little. Gohan noticed this and stopped; putting his head on his paws and looked sadly at them trying to convince them that he meant no harm.

A brave little girl slowly walked forward, hand outstretched.

She paused as she reached Gohan then slowly reached and stroked Gohan's mane, Gohan in response purred softly. The other children then followed, mimicking the little girl's movements.

Gohan smiled silently to Sam who smiled back. Gohan then slowly rose so not to startle the children. He then walked to the door and roared outside hoping they would understand and follow. One of the elder kids understood and told the other kids to follow.

Gohan left the room and was about to follow when he felt another small Ki further down the corridor

"Sam theirs one more in the building, take the kids and get them out of here while I get the other"

"Please be careful"

Gohan nodded and was about to run off but stopped and turned around he then walked up to Sam and licked her on the cheek and then ran off.

Sam shook her head and began leading the children to the exit

* * *

Gohan ran down the corridor, twisting round corners to where he felt the Ki. Any flames that Gohan touched he absorbed.

Gohan stopped in front of another door, listening, he could just hear the child's coughing. He then smashed the door down in haste and ran inside.

The little boy was huddled in the middle of the floor surrounded by fire. The boy looked up at Gohan and his eyes widened slightly at the site of the lion.

Gohan backed up a few steps before jumping over the fire onto the floor where the child was; he then laid down on the floor and motioned for the child to get on his back. The child slowly walked towards Gohan in fear that he might attack, when Gohan didn't move he clambered onto Gohan's back and held on tightly to Gohan's mane

With a might roar Gohan jumped over the fire and galloped out the room for the exit.

* * *

"Hey look theirs Sam" Lilly called to Kai "Hey Sam where Gohan?"

"He went to get someone else in the building" Sam replied leading the children out of the building with Lilly and Kai

"You sure he's okay?" Lilly asked concerned

"I hope so" Sam said looking worried

"I'm sure he's fine, he's the fire element, and he should be use to temperatures like that" Kai said landing on Lilly's back

"What if he's not use to temperatures like that, what if…"

"Stop being so negative Sam he will be fine"

Once out they lead the children to the ambulance crew before turning and witnessing the orphanage blow up

"No" Sam muttered tears falling out of her eyes

* * *

Cute-Kitty: thanks for reading and don't forget to REVIEW!

ARMADILLO!


	11. You've got a lot of explaining to do

**Update: Wednesday 25th May 2005**

Cute-Kitty: EEP I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner, I completely forgot. I'm doing my GCSEs now and I'm on study leave so I've lost track of days, I know it's no excuse but I truly am sorry you had to wait so long. Thanks **Kim Rosenbery** for reminding and I'm sorry I kept you waiting, I will defiantly update this weekend. Again I'm sorry

Okay now to thank the reviewers

**Kate**: heh heh, opps. Maybe I should have re-read it more closely. Funny though. I'm glad you think its well written because I've always been bad at English, especially punctuation and spelling (as you probably noticed Hehe) anyway THANKS FOR REVIEWING! And review again Hehe

**Kim Rosenbery**: I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner, anyway see why I made it so they are animals now? Originally it was Videl so I couldn't have her turn super sayain lol. It's more detailed than the older version I think so it is better, and I'm glad you like it Hehe. Thanks for the reviews and review again

**Chichirilover**: Awww thanks, it is better, well I think its better. I can't think what else is knew though, but it's longer than before so it's all good. Well you may have read the original but you've never seen the ending, no-one has Hehe. One of the main mysteries. Thank you for taking time to review and please review again

**satan'stoasterstrudel**: Thanks lol I'm sorry it took so long to update, I promise to update this weekend. Thank you for the review and please review again

unfortunately **miroku-has-darkness** has not reviewed, please review next chapter I enjoy reading your reviews and I'm sorry if I offended you but I find armadillos funny, actually I was watching a tv programme the day I update last and an armadillo was on it, weird no lol

Thank you guys for reviewing, your all so faithful, always count on you guys to review sniffles I love you guys lol

Anyway with no further what ON WITH THE FIC

* * *

"Gohan!" Samantha cried, running towards the building

"Samantha stop" Lilly shouted, jumping in the way of Samantha's path

"Move out the way" Samantha cried desperately trying to get round Lilly who kept moving in her way.

"The flames are stronger than before" Lilly shouted

"I don't care, I need to make sure Gohan's safe" Samantha shouted, anger clearly evident in her voice

"If anyone should go in its one of us because fire is your weakness" Kai lifting up into the air

Kai flew towards the building only to stop before he entered.

Slowly limping out of the doorway was Gohan with the small boy on his back clutching his mane

The see-through fiery wall that surrounded Gohan and the small boy, protecting them, slowly disappeared as Gohan limped down the steps. Gohan stopped near the ambulance and laid down so the boy could climb off. The boy hugged Gohan before running to where his friends were being seen to by the ambulance crew.

Gohan smiled slightly as he turned and limped to Samantha and the others.

"Like that Ki technique? I made it myself, I call it fire wall" Gohan said weakly before falling forward, Unconscious.

"Gohan" Samantha shouted running forward

"Relax, he's just tired" Kai said flying up off Lilly's back "quick get him out of here before some decides to try and capture us"

Lilly and Samantha nodded and pushed there heads under Gohan and lifting him so that he was rested across there backs. They then quickly and carefully ran off of the scene.

* * *

"After the Orphanage exploded the lion made it out successfully with a small boy on its back, however what intrigued many people was the fact that a see through wall of fire surrounded them, they were not on fire as many of you would think because they both seemed perfectly fine. After the lion let the boy off he then turned to the other animals where he promptly collapsed. They then picked him up and ran off into the forest before anyone could capture these strange beasts, I-"

"So you were right" Bulma muttered to Vegeta

"I'm always right women" Vegeta smirked

Bulma's eye twitched

"chi-chi can I borrow you frying pan a moment please" Bulma whispered

Chi-chi nodded silently and gave her the frying pan; Bulma then got up and hid it behind her back. She then walked over to Vegeta, smiling innocently.

Vegeta looked at her suspiciously

"What are you planning women?"

Bulma raised the pan high above her head and gave a small war cry as she brought it back down again.

A painful thud could be heard through out the room causing all saiyan's to wince having felt the might of the mighty frying pan themselves before.

"MY NAME IS BULMA"

* * *

Lilly and Samantha laid Gohan down by a small river and Samantha tried splashing some water on Gohan's face to wake him up but to no avail

"Great what are we going to do" Lilly muttered "we got a dead weight on our backs and who knows how long it is going to be till he wakes up"

"Well we can't leave him here" Kai said

"I wasn't saying that" Lilly said sticking her tongue out at Kai who rolled his eyes "I was just saying we could be here a while"

"Or you could let us help and be gone sooner" A gruff voice spoke, entering the clearing.

The profits jumped into offensive in front of Gohan

Piccolo sighed at the profits and turned to Dende "this is going to be harder than we thought"

"Who are you?" Lilly growled "are you the enemy?"

"No were not the enemy, were here to help, I'm-" Dende spoke only to be interrupted by Samantha

"Why should we believe you, you don't look like you're from earth" Samantha growled

"That's because were not" Dende shrugged

"Look kids I can't be bothered to play twenty questions so give us Gohan and we can all go home" Piccolo grunted

"No you not taking Gohan" Samantha growled moving closer to Gohan

"Tell us who you are" Kai then paused "and how can you understand us"

"I'm Dende, god of earth and this is Piccolo, where Nameks and where have strong mental abilities"

"God of earth," Lilly laughed "that's a new one"

"Look let me heal Gohan and ask him yourself" Dende sighed rubbing his temples in annoyance

"No I don't trust you" Samantha growled

"Let them" Phoenix spoke appearing beside Samantha along with the other guardians "they are no threat"

"But-" Samantha began

"Trust us" Crystal smiled"

Samantha nodded and walked to the side, but still hovered near Gohan.

Dende nodded a silent thank you as he knelt beside Gohan, raising his hands so that they were above Gohan's chest. A soft white glow surrounded Dende's hands aswell as Gohan as all his cuts bruises and burns disappeared.

Gohan slowly blinked his eyes open and lifted his head to sit up before his vision began to spin and a wave of pain shot through his head, making him lie back down and cover his eyes with his paws.

"What happened?" Gohan mumbled

"You were saving an orphan from the burning orphanage when it exploded, the heat got too much for you" Phoenix spoke

"I remember now, Phoenix when did you get here?" Gohan sat up wincing at the pain in his head

"I wasn't able to heal all the pain, I'm still slightly weak from having to heal Vegeta and Goku from a spar, sorry" Dende grinned

"Dende, Piccolo?" Gohan stuttered "what a pleasant surprise"

"You have a lot of explaining to do kid" Piccolo growled "start talking"

* * *

Cutekitty: Again I'm sorry for the long wait; the next will be out Sunday

REVIEW PLEASE


	12. Piccolo! what a pleasant surprise

**Updated**: Sunday 29th May 2005

Cute-Kitty: hi everybody

Mystery people: Hi Dr nick

Cute-Kitty: looks confused um…your going to think im very stupid but I updated sunday, loaded it onto document manager and forgot to actually edit the story and put the chapter on. It wasn't until today thatI realised no-one had reviewed and thoughtthat was odd,I then checked and I noticed I hadn't uploaded heh heh opps, sorry!

okaynow let's thank the reviewers

**Miroku-has-darkness:** lol awww I thought you left me because of what I said about armadillos snickers but tries and keep a straight face nice to have ya back. Armadillos snickers again remind me of woodlice and mice combined, they look so funny, actually, you never see them at a zoo I wonder why Hmmmm anyway thanks for reviewing and review again

**Kim Rosenbery:** I'm sorry it's short; I hope this makes it up, and I promise you will like the next chapter after this. Yes the last chapter was different and so is this and the next one hehe cant wait to see what you think lol, I'm sad I know. THANKS FOR THE REVIEW…again…lol you're very dedicated and I'm grateful lol

**Chichirilover:** I'm glad its one of the best, makes it allll worth while and unlike last time I will DEFIANTLY keep updating, its all written out anyway, I hope you like this chapter aswell, its different from the original. Thanks for reviewing

I would like to say thank you to all of you Kim Rosenbery, Miroku-has-darkness and Chichirilover (Hope and kate aswell who come and go lol) I want to thank you all, so much, you've all reviewed my chapters, every one, and I want to thank you all, thank you SO much, seriously you make it all worth while my writing the story.

Okay I know I sound soppy now, but I'm so grateful for you all reviewing every week.

Thank you all lol I dedicate this chapter to all of you for reviewing weekly

THANKS GUYS!

Simpleton: why don't you dedicate it to me? I've been here every week!

Cute-Kitty: No!

S.O.D: Dude, like how about me?

Cute-Kitty: NO!

SSJ5Tigger: What about me?

Cute-Kitty: Why are you here?

SSJ5Tigger: I'm lost. VV

Cute-Kitty: Go get lost somewhere else!

SSJ5Tigger: OK goes off

Cute-Kitty: Oo. um…perhaps we should press on. DISCLAIMER!

Gohan: She's penniless! Owns nothing! Apart from her nose!

Cute-Kitty: And the things I've created

Gohan: That too

Cute-Kitty: OH WITH THE FIC! ON WITH THE FIC! LA LA LA LA

S.O.D, simpleton: 0o

Cute-Kitty: ahem Sorry, got caught up with the moment. On with the fic!

* * *

"Hi piccolo and Dende," Gohan stuttered, eyes darting around for an escape "what are you doing here" 

"We saw a group of animals with weird powers and decided to look into it" Dende said

"Really? we haven't seen any of those animals around here"

"Are you sure" Piccolo said raising an eyebrow

"Positive" Gohan said with a firm nod of his head

"Gohan" Phoenix groaned smacking his head in embarrassment "your still a lion"

Gohan's eyes widened and he looked at his feet that were indeed paws

"Heh heh Opps" Gohan grinned sheepishly as he and the other guardians changed back to normal

"Start talking" Piccolo growled

"Fine" Gohan sighed lowering his head "It began when I kept having these strange dreams…"

Gohan then proceeded to tell Piccolo and Dende about the weird dreams he'd been having, Phoenix coming to talk to him in his dreams, the training and how he received his elemental animal.

"That's about it" Gohan shrugged

"Why didn't you tell us what's been going on?" Piccolo said a small look of hurt flashed across his eyes making Gohan wince; _I must have really hurt Piccolo, he doesn't normally show emotions._

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Piccolo, it's just at first I had all these recurring dreams and I didn't want to tell you about them because they were my problem. Then I found out why I was having dreams and that there was a new threat coming so I decided to keep it a secret because if any of you knew then you would ignore the fact you can't use Ki and fight anyway"

"We understand why you wouldn't want to tell anyone Gohan, but you could have told me, as guardian of earth I need to know." Dende said

"I meant to tell you Dende it's just that I have been busy with training because I'm being relied on again to save the earth again and I don't want to let anyone down or have anyone die again." Gohan said lowering his head

"Don't think your doing this alone Son Gohan, Were fighting as well" Sam smiled speaking up for the first time in ages

"Yeah" Lilly grinned throwing her fist in the air and doing a little dance Kai nodded in agreement then rolled his eyes at Lilly's behaviour

"Thanks guys" Gohan smiled

Sam smiled back at Gohan.

Dende looked between Sam and Gohan and smirked

"Are you two going out?" Dende smirked

"What? No!" Gohan blushed

"We keep telling them to go out but they don't listen" Lilly grinned

"You mean you" Kai spoke from where he was leaning against a tree "I want no part in your little games"

"Meanie" Lilly whined, sticking her tongue out at Kai, who rolled his eyes

"Actually I think you two make a great couple" Sam smirked

"Yeah, I agree Sam" Gohan smirked aswell

"What! Me and that meanie, no thanks" Lilly said wrinkling her nose

"What element are you all" piccolo stated interrupting there little argument

"I'm the fire element" Gohan replied

"I'm Ice"

"I'm earth"

"Wind"

"Can you please not tell anyone about the whole thing" Gohan begged "I Don't want anyone to know yet"

"Sure kid" Piccolo sighed "but you do know you need to tell them soon"

"We should be going" Dende said lifting into the air "Good luck with training"

Piccolo just nodded as they flew away

"Well he sure was friendly," Sam said

"He's always like that" Gohan smiled watching the two fly away

"Well I think that's enough excitement for one evening" Phoenix grinned

"You should all go home and get rest its quite late" Ray said looking at the night sky

"My Mother is going to kill me for being out so late" Gohan groaned hitting his head with his hand "no point in rushing home though, I'm already late"

"Yeah well I'm tired" Lilly yawned, lifting into the air with Kai following behind, "were off, bye"

"Were going too" Millenia smiled "bye"

The guardians then disappeared leaving only Sam and Gohan

"I better be going too Sam-" Gohan turned to look at Sam, who had her back to him; Gohan could hear quiet sobs coming from Sam.

"Sam?" Gohan asked

"I-I thought I lost you back there" Sam sobbed

"Shhh its okay Sam I'm here" Gohan soothed, rubbing her back.

Sam turned around and hugged Gohan, burying her head into his chest.

Gohan froze for amount before returning the hug

"I was so scared" Sam sobbed

Gohan put his finger under Sam's chin and lifted Sam's tear soaked face up so that there eyes meet. Gohan used his thumb to wipe the tears that were streaking down her face.

Gohan then lowered his face towards Sam's, not breaking eye contact. His lips stopped a few centimetres from Sam's and his eyes silently asked Sam for agreement, Sam in response close the distance between them, locking them in a passionate kiss.

Sam soon broke the kiss and leaned her head against Gohan's forehead, panting.

Gohan stared back at Sam then his face broke out in a goofy grin.

"Does that mean were a couple"

Sam smiled back and nodded.

Gohan just grinned and kissed her again.

* * *

"My lord the first android you ordered is ready" A servant bowed, 

"Good take me to it" Vincent ordered walking out of the darkness that had once hidden him

Now out of the darkness you could now see what he looked like. He had long black hair tied back with a red hair tie; He wore loose black trousers tucked into his hoots and a black top. A red cape wrapped around his shoulders and was clipped by a gold broach on his shoulder. His cape covered his mouth so that only his red glowing eyes and nose could be seen.

The servant led the king into a room where the lone android stood before bowing and leaving. Vincent walked round it studying it.

"Excellent" Vincent smiled "How far are we from earth?"

"About a months my lord," A mechanic said wiping his hands with an oily cloth, the mechanic was bald and had a short brown beard, he had quite a few wrinkles on his face and his weary eyes showed his age

"Good Vnaatus, now make sure a camera is installed so I can see what were up against then send it to earth, am I clear?"

"Yes my lord" Vnaatus bowed as Vincent left

Vincent smiled to himself as he left the room, soon he would have the profits under his control and no body would be able to stop him.

* * *

S.O.D: dude that was like totally awesome like that was so cool 

Simpleton: like hi

S.O.D: Dude like why did you interrupt me? Now I have to start all over again

Cute-Kitty: NO! Err… I mean no we err… don't have time

S.O.D: yeah we like do, we have like loads of times

Cute-Kitty: we don't have time because I'm ending this chapter now MWHAHAHA

Simpleton: right REVIEW


	13. Android

**Updated: 15th June 2005**

Cute-Kitty: I'm so sorry it took so long. Can't remember if I said it before but I'm doing my GCSEs at the moment (end of year tests, very important) but after next week they will be all over and I will have finished school for the summer.

So after next week I will update frequently again

Now to thank the reviewers:

**satan'stoasterstrudel**: I promised myself I would update quickly, so people don't have to wait, I hate waiting for chapters to come out…no offence loooool yep there finally together, I'm happy too, and I hope you like this chapter aswell. Thanks for the reviews!

**Kim Rosenbery**: thanks for the review but you really lost me when you said Keep up with the reviews! Loooool. Yep, yep there together finally! This chapter is different than before, I hope you like it. Thanks for the reviews, appreciate it lots!

**Chichirilover**: lol I know I could imagine him doing that aswell and imagine everyone around him with sweet drops shaking there heads lol. Awww I'm glad you love this fic, thanks for the review and don't forget to review again

**Miroku-has-darkness**: Oooooh is that a threat, yea well…I WILL GO KITTEN ON YOU AND CLAW YOUR EYES OUT MWHAHAHA!

Narrator: to find out whom wins tune in for the next episode of using the elements

Errrr…yea…lol thanks for the review and review again

Oh yea disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and some of the characters la la la

Now on with the fic………………..

* * *

Gohan yawned and stretched like a cat as he sleepily opened his eyes; Gohan then smiled to him self as he thought of yesterday, he and Sam were together. Gohan then rolled over and saw something moving under the sheets next to him. Gohan stared at the moving sheets for a while before he slowly reached his hand out and drew the sheets back. 

A brown furry rope was flapping around on his bed; Gohan tilted his head in confusing then followed the tail to its source. Gohan eyes widened when the tail ended at the base of his back.

Gohan then stood up and tried to look properly at the tail and how it was connected. He tried turning, only the tail moved aswell.

He then tried turning again but the same thing happened. The tail moved.

Gohan growled in annoyance and spun round in circles trying to see his tail.

Goten in the mean time had been told to wake his big brother up and was now watching his brother in the doorway spin round in circles.

Gohan finally grabbed his tail and did a little cry of triumph

"Big brother what are you doing?"

Gohan, in shock grabbed his tail harder and a shock of pain shot up his spin.

Screaming in pain Gohan fell to the floor and looked up with tears in his eyes.

"Wow you have a tail" Goten chirped grabbing the tail

Poor old Gohan got another shot of pain as Goten began tugging at his tail.

"Goten" Gohan cried ripping his tail from Goten's grip and petting it.

"Don't worry, no more mean people will hurt you any more" Gohan soothed his tail

Goten blinked

Then blinked again

"Err mum say breakfast is ready" Goten muttered backing away out of Gohan's room before running away.

* * *

After getting dressed which Gohan found considerably difficult doing since his tail wouldn't fit his Gi trousers so he had to cut a hole in the back, Gohan went downstairs to get his helping of breakfast. 

"What's that behind you Gohan?" Chi–chi asked after breakfast when Gohan was helping clear the table.

"Oh this, it's a tail" Gohan grinned holding his tail up proudly

"What! No son of mine is going to have a tail" Ch-chi fumed

"I'm keeping it" Gohan said holding his tail protectively

"Don't be stupid, they won't let you be a scholar if you have a tail"

"Let him keep it chi" Goku grinned from where he was watching the TV "he could always have it removed later"

"Fine" Chi-chi growled "how did you get it anyway"

"I don't know, I was planning on asking Vegeta later"

"Ask someone else, I don't like that man" chi-chi said

"He's the only one who knows about Sayains, besides what can he do? Bulma's got him under control anyway" Gohan grinned "I'm going, Bye" Gohan waved flying out the house

* * *

Gohan landed on capsule corps lawn and entered the kitchen only to bang into Vegeta who was busy leaving.

"What do you want brat?" Vegeta grunted

"Vegeta, be more polite to our guests" Bulma scolded before turning and smiling at Gohan "now Gohan what can I do for you?"

"I came to ask Vegeta if he wanted to spar"

Vegeta smirked

"Finally realising your sayain side brat"

"Vegeta how many times do I have to tell you to be polite" Bulma scolded

"Quiet women"

"Stop calling me women," Bulma paused and then smirked "…man"

"How dare you call me man?" Vegeta growled as Gohan watched on with amusement dancing in his eyes

"I could call you women if you prefer"

"…follow me brat"

­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

Gohan followed Vegeta into the gravity room where he proceeded to stretch while Vegeta turned the gravity on. 

Vegeta phased out in front of Gohan threw a punch at Gohan's head which he ducked having learnt long ago that Vegeta doesn't give any warnings that it's started.

"So why are you really here brat?" Vegeta asked between attacks

"What do you mean, I came here to spar"

"You haven't asked me to spar in ages"

"Okay maybe I did come here to ask something aswell"

"Well?" Vegeta grunted shooting a Ki-blast

"I'm sure you've noticed that" Gohan flipped onto his back then up again to dodge the Ki blast "I've got my tail back and I want to know why"

Vegeta was silent for a while.

"The only way you tail can come back is a growth formula only found on Vegeta-sei or you have found a Sayian mate both of which are impossible"

Gohan froze for a split second.

That second was all Vegeta needed

"Big bang"

Gohan's eyes widened at the blast, knowing he wouldn't be able to move in time he lifted his hands in front of him and braced himself for the impact.

Gohan rose a bit of E-Ki to his hands to block the blast on instinct.

Gohan grunted as the blast hit him he then forced his E-Ki through the blast, dispersing it and catching Vegeta off guard, as Gohan's blast hit him and knocked him into the wall, unconscious.

* * *

Miles away from capsule corp., atop a mountain stood a lone figure. 

Upon closer look it was clearly seen that it wasn't a normal person.

The 'figure' was completely metal and black in colour; it had what looked like a red visor over its eyes.

The android scanned the landscape

"No life" its lifeless voice said as he continued to walk along the snowy mountains top

Suddenly it turned around and appeared to stare off into the distance

"Power located…power confirmed. Fire elemental located"

The android then lifted off and blasted to where he felt the power

* * *

Not wanting to be around when the angry sayain woke up, Gohan shut off the gravity and slipped out the room and headed for the exit only to be knocked down by two demi-sayain's. 

"Hey Gohan" Trunks and Goten chirped

"Hey squirts" Gohan chuckled from his place on the floor.

"Please spar with us big brother"

"Hmmm I don't know" Gohan mocked

"PLEASE"

"Fine" Gohan grinned

"YAY"

"But you're going to have to get off me"

"Oh"

* * *

Outside, about a mile from capsule corps. Gohan was sparring with a super sayain trunks and Goten who were teaming up against him. 

Goten charged at Gohan only to be hit back and into Trunks. Both quickly got up and nodded to each other in silent agreement.

Ka me-

Big bang-

A blast was fired at the three sayain's from outside the clearing knocking Goten and Trunks back into a tree and out of super sayain. Gohan being unfortunate was the nearest and was knocked out cold

"Scanning" the android said in his monotonous voice as he walked into the clearing

Meanwhile Goten and Trunks winced as they sat up and quickly got into a fighting stance

"Scanning..." the android droned stopping in front of the two "unidentified"

The Android lifted a long mechanical arm and shot a blast at Goten and Trunks.

The explosion rocked the earth lightly, picking up dirt and dust.

As the dist began to settle you could just make out a crater with a red dome of fire swirling around.

Like a flash, Gohan lowered the shield and phased in front of the android and punched him dead in the chest,

The android flew back and smacked into a tree

Gohan panted slightly as he stood waiting. Goten and Trunks slowly clambered out of the hole and stood behind Gohan

"Who is he big brother?"

"I don-"

"Scanning…elemental fire located; mission capture elementals"

"Whose he talking about" Trunks asked

Gohan's eyes widened in realisation.

"Get out of here" Gohan whispered to trunks and Goten

"We can help to were super Sayains" Goten grinned

"Yeah" trunks smirked as he tried to turn super "hang on I can't turn"

"Huh?" Goten tried to go super sayain too "Me neither"

"I need you two to get out of here, you wont he able to hurt him"

"Don't worry we will get dad" Goten chirped as he turned to fly off.

"No" Gohan shouted grabbing Goten's arm "they won't be able to help."

Goten winced as Gohan shouted and looked up with watery eyes

Gohan sighed in crouched down so he was Goten's height while keeping an eye on the android that had begun to make its way towards them.

"I'm sorry I shouted, but I need you two to trust me when I say you wont harm him, Ki doesn't effect him"

"Then how are you going to hurt him" Trunks asked raising an eyebrow

"I'm not using Ki" Gohan grinned standing up and walking away slightly, with a scream red flames surrounded Gohan as he raised his E-Ki

"Cool" trunks and Goten shouted in unison

"I will explain everything after, but you mustn't tell anyone"

Goten and trunks just nodded in unison

"Good, now get out of here" Gohan told them

"But we want to stay and watch" trunks whined

"It's too dangerous"

"Please" Goten begged

Gohan sighed knowing fully that he wasn't going to win against the two demi sayians

"Fine, but keep out the way" Gohan warned as he phased out and in front of the android

* * *

Cute-Kitty: YAY another chapter done, different from the original so review and let me know what you think 

I'm looking forward to the next one, its goooooood…well…interesting Hehe

Well I like the next

Anyway

**REVIEW!**

okay now to work out how this works... its all been changed!...


	14. What the

**Updated: Wednesday 29th June 2005**

Cute-Kitty: YAY exams are over, meaning I can now focus on trying to update weekly

Now to thank the reviewers

**Sumnobody**: YAY a new reviewer, WELCOME lol. I don't know if you read the original fic but I didn't really include the characters as much let alone there backgrounds, so when I edited it I made sure to include them more and let you know a little more about them. Thank you for reviewing and I hope you review again!

**miroku-has-darkness:** (gecko? What's that? ) we will see about that MILLIE ATTACK! …Millie? turns around and looks at the sleeping cat … D'oh! Damn you, you shall not defeat me! Thanks for the review

**satan'stoasterstrudel:** they will know soon…cant remember when…meh Hehe lol "that was happy" what a creative choice or words looooollll. Your reviews make me laugh lol Thanks for reviewing and see you next chapter!

**Kim Rosenbery**: loooooollll easy mistake…ish…hmm. Yep a new chapter, I hope you like it, it took me aggggeeessss to think it all up and such and I'm not joking took me about a month I think, I had very bad writers block lol thanks for reviewing!

**Chichirilover**: yep yep, I love Gohan's tail. Someone requested it and I thought why not lol thanks for reviewing and please review again Hehe lol

Thank you all for reviewing and now on with the fic

* * *

_This android's tougher than I thought_ Gohan grimaced as another well aimed punch was aimed at his head. 

As Gohan fought his mind began to wander, _has Vincent finally arrived…or is this threat that happened to pass…no I think its Vincent. But why doesn't he just destroy the planet and leave, why is he looking for us, how does he know about us_

A well aimed a round house knocked Gohan out of his reverie as he was sent flying though the air and slammed into the ground.

Gohan winced as he sat up and watched in horror as the android walked towards him preparing a blast.

"Stop"

Goten ran in front of Gohan his arms out to his sides

"That's enough" Goten pleaded "don't kill my big brother"

"Goten get out of here" Gohan shouted trying to get up.

The android did not listen and continued walking towards them.

Goten began to tremble slightly as the android got closer, eclipsing Goten's face from the light.

The android stopped, and looked down as vines began to wrap round his feet, he tried to tug his feet out but the vines just gripped harder, he then began clawing at them, ripping them off his feet but more just coming. He looked up at the source and began to charge a blast before a bird dived at him and kept flying around his head.

The android kept trying to swat the bird away, but it was too fast

"Kai, Lilly" Gohan grinned, grimacing as he slowly stagger to his feet

"Can't let you have all the fun" Lilly grinned through clenched teeth

The android managed to hit Kai, sending him flying into the tree where he reverted back to normal and groaned as he tried to stand up. He then sent a quick blast at Lilly, knocking her back then he ripped off the vines. He then turned his attention to Gohan and Goten

"He...doesn't look happy" Gohan said moving in front of Goten protectively

The android raised his arm to fire a blast at Gohan but stopped again.

Ice began to creep its way up the androids legs, freezing it solid.

Gohan turned his head to Samantha who was standing behind him

"Sam" Gohan grinned as she joined them.

Gohan knelt down in front of Goten "Goten go back to Trunks and look after each other, okay?"

Goten nodded and Gohan ruffled his hair as he ran off to his and Trunks hiding place where Trunks hit him around the head and scolded his stupid ness.

"What is that" Sam asked

"I don't know. I was sparring with Trunks and Goten when he attacked us. He said something about elementals located."

"Vincent sent him?" Lilly asked keeping a weary eye on the android

"I thought that" Gohan shrugged "but there's a chance he might not have been sent by Vincent"

Suddenly the android broke free sending shards of ice flying everywhere.

The android turned to face Lilly and Kai

"Scanning…Located elementals Earth and Air"

It then turned to Samantha

"Scanning…Located elemental Ice"

The profits spread out surrounding the android.

"All elementals located. Mission capture elementals"

The android sent a blast at Samantha but she quickly froze it before it reached her causing it to drop to the ground and shatter, Gohan then used this moment to attack the android, sending a fury of punches in his direction.

It took a brief moment before the android fought back at equal, maybe more strength.

Gohan then jumped up as the earth began to crack and shake beneath the androids feet. The android turned its head towards Lilly and sent a blast in her direction but not before he was hit by a bolt of thunder shocking him out of his task.

The android then turned its head toGohan just as he sent a ball offire flying towards him; raising his metal hand the android batted it to the side.

* * *

"Wow" Goten muttered as he watched them fight. 

"Look out" a voice cried as it jumped on the two demi Sayains, knocking them to the floor just narrowly missing Gohan's E-Ki blast that got knock astray

"That was close" Phoenix grunted getting up

"Well done" Crystal congratulated as Phoenix got up

"Thanks" Phoenix grinned

Goten and Trunks jumped up and got into a fighting stance

"Who are you" Trunks growled

"We are the ones who trained your brother and his friends to use there power" Crystal replied

"Why aren't you helping them then" Trunks asked not trusting them

"There stronger than us know, besides we need to protect you two, Gohan would kill us if anything happened to you two" Phoenix said grimacing at the thought.

"You're really not going to kill us" Trunks asked lowering his stance

"Nope" Millenia grinned

"How are they doing that" Goten asked as he watched the fight

"They have a special gift" Phoenix answered

"There doing really well" Millenia grinned watching the fight

"They've learnt to work as a team" Crystal smiled.

* * *

"He doesn't seem to be getting any weaker" Gohan shouted as he stood up after being knocked back 

At the start of the battle it may have seen like they had the upper hand but after a while they realised that everything they throwed at him, didn't have much of an effect and so the inevitable happened: they began to tire.

Gohan prepared a ball of fire but he was knocked back before he could fire it. Kai then attacked the android, distracting it from Gohan only he too was knocked back.

Lilly then shot vines from her wrists which wrapped around the android, hindering his movements

The android struggled to break out of the vines iron like grip but Lilly held strong.

The android stopped struggling and then sent an electric current through the vines and into Lilly.

Lilly's cry of pain echoed through the area as the vines slackened. Before the vines could drop to the floor he grabbed them in one hand and continued the torture

"No!" Kai cried trying to get up but failing

"Let her go" Samantha cried attacking him.

The android lifted one hand and grasped Sam around the neck and lifted her in the air where she gasped for breath.

"SAM!" Gohan cried struggling to get to his feet

Gohan and Kai both tried to run forward but a blast of energy sent them back.

Gohan and Kai watched in despair and anger.

_Sam… I love you so much, I've seen so many people I love die… too many … no more _Gohan growled as he slowly began to pulsate white

_Lilly…you mean so much to me…I'm not going to lose you before I get to tell you_ Kai slowly began to get up, pulsating white

* * *

"Help them" Goten cried tugging phoenix's Gi 

"Look" Crystal gasped pointing out onto the battlefield

"What the-" Phoenix began

* * *

Cute-Kitty: whistles innocently I didn't leave it on a cliff hanger, of course not lol 

AND KNOW ONE WILL KNOW WHAT HAPPENS BECAUSE IT'S A NEW CHAPTER NOT PART OF THE ORIGINAL MWHAHAHA

I'm so evil Hehe

Well PLEASE leave me a little review telling me what you think and I will update quicker lol

**!REVIEW!**


	15. I love you

Cute-kitty: you know, I think I will give up trying to update regularly lol so I update when I update.

Now to thank the reviews

satan'stoasterstrudel: well here's the answer as to what happened next lol, thanks for reviewing

Chichirilover: thanks, yep yep finally a fight, thanks for the review

Frying Pan of DOOM: Hehe I left it there to make you come back and read Hehe so you're read that older version? I'm glad you like this version better, makes spending all that time editing it worth while.

I don't think I can put the older version up because it would be two stories that are the same. If you want to read the older version again I could email it to you or something, up to you.

And lastly I made Sam ice because…well I play a game called final fantasy and they have four basic elements for magic, fire, ice, and thunder, and I through earth in there to fit the amount of people there

WOW message to reviewers, longest yet. Thank you for reviewing

Hdragon: hello! Well read this chapter and you will find out. Thanks for the review

Kim Rosenbery: I'm so sorry I don't update quicker, I try but I don't always update as quickly as I want.

I spent more time on this chapter…I'm a little worried it's too dull, especially after the last chapter, I'm just not very good at fight scenes.

Well tell me what you think, and thanks for reviewing

Miroku-has-darkness: LMAO, do you really hate Gohan's animal that much? Lol erm he wasn't a gorilla because I didn't think they were very mythological and lions are like leaders of the pack, and also I love cats Hehe. And Gohan's tail is brown because I say it is hahaha. And he doesn't turn SS2 because Vincent disables Ki.

Thank you for spending the time to review.

Wow that's a lot of answering questions

Now ON WITH THE FICCY

* * *

Kai and Gohan's scream ripped through the air as a bright light flashed across the land, swallowing everything. All near by had to shield there eyes from the sheer brightness of it. Once the light died down the two boys were no longer there.

A couple of seconds passed before a tall flame engulfed were Gohan once stood. The flame distinguished slightly to reveal Gohan.

Gohan stood still, anger clearly shown on his face. He was now wearing a red Gi with orange sweatbands, sash and boots. His hair was black with orange, yellow and red mixed in and rippled slightly creating the illusion of flames.

The iris of his eyes had now changed colour; eyes of an intense crimson now bore into the android.

At the same time a mini hurricane also appeared. Swirling winds whipped around; however no-one was affected by it.

As the hurricane slowed to a stop Kai was revealed; lightening bolts crackled around him. He was now wearing a grey Gi with a grey undershirt. His once green vibrant eyes were now a grey-blue colour.

The scars on there arms were glowing white

"Put them down" Kai growled

The android just stared at them, and then chucked the bodies of the two girls to the side were they remained motionless

Kai and Gohan then fazed out and began attacking the android

* * *

"Wow" Trunks blinked, astonished

"So there is a transformation and there I thought earth was lying" Millenia grinned

"Why would Earth lie" Crystal asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well it seemed a little farfetched, and you can't disagree" Millenia answered

"My student was the first to transform" Phoenix Cheered

"What are you on about, mine did" Ray growled clenching his fists

"No mine did"

"Mine"

"Mine!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"Children these days" Millenia and Crystal sighed as they watched the two bicker.

* * *

The android now had no chance and soon became a punching bag for the two

"Enough if this" Gohan growled

Summoning his E-Ki to his hands, a ball of fire began to grow between the two palms while Kai distracted the android. Heaving it over his head Gohan throw it at the android.

Gohan and Kai shielded there faces as the fire ball exploded in a bright flash.

The flash quickly subsided and Gohan collapsed to one knee panting heavily, tired from the amount of energy used.

"Sam" Gohan breathed as he crawled to where her still body was laying.

Gohan pulled her into his lap and shook her slightly "Samantha wake up, please"

Samantha slowly began to stir as she slowly blinked her eyes open

"Gohan?" she crooked out

"Shhhhh" Gohan smiled

"My throat hurts" Sam grimaced

"I'm just glad you're alright" Gohan grinned as he gently kissed her lips.

Gohan stood up with Sam while he supported her.

"Lilly" Gohan gasped as his eyes widened in remembrance.

Both turned to see Kai craddling

"Please wake up…." Kai shook Lilly slightly

"Lilly this isn't funny"

"Lilly, oh Kami, please open your eyes"

Tears began to trickle down his face but he didn't care who saw.

"Lilly…"

Kai buried his head into Lilly's clothes, sobbing quietly

"I love you…" he whispered

* * *

Cute-kitty: NOOOO Lily's DEAD!

Stay tuned for the next episode of USING THE ELEMENTS Hehe

Don't forget to REVIEW


	16. New Romance

**Updated**:Tuesday 26th July

Cute-kitty: here's the next chapter, also short-ish and I'm sorry.

Hmmm if anyone has played Final fantasy and knows al Bhed check out two peoples names in the fic (ones in this chapter the other you have already met) nothing important just might find it interesting hehe

Now to thank the reviewers

Heres a question for people who review next week, **whose your favourite characterI made?**

**drakwolfstoppable**: well here's the next chapter so you can find out if she's okay yourself lol, let me know what you think of this chapter. Thanks for the review and review again

**Kim Rosenbery:** Glad you like the transformations, last time someone told me to make them transform in battle or something so I heeded there advice. Thanks for reviewing

**Frying Pan of DOOM**: LMAO meanie for calling me a meanie hehe. Awww I'm glad you like the old fic don't you like Goku? Or do you just not like him as a father? I suppose water is more obvious to choose but I choose ice so meh hehe and regarding whether Lilly's dead or not…well read to find out. Thanks for reviewing!

**Chichirilover**: yeppers they won and I'm sorry it was so short. Well here's the next chapter hope you like it Thanks for the review

**Miroku-has-darkness**: so you do dislike lions eh? Now were getting somewhere hehe why do you dislike them? There cute and fuzzy lmao

**satan'stoasterstrudel**: NOOO not a fish…well…I will counter with my ARMADILLO hehehehehehehehehehehehhehehe…err yea well like I've said to other people u will have to read and find out.

Thanks for the review and review again

Cute-Kitty: now to do the disclaimer: I own nothing, zilch apart from some characters la la la now ON WITH THE FIC

_collapses_

* * *

Samantha turned and began to cry into Gohan's Gi while he stood there patting her back with a look of sorrow on his face.

"I…love you...too" Lilly breathed

Kai's head shot up and he gazed at Lilly

"Lilly?" Kai whispered

"Who else?" Lilly smiled slightly

Kai brushed a strand of hair out oh her face

"I thought I lost you"

"You can't…get rid of…me…that easily" Lilly winced

Kai smiled a true. rare genuine smile as he kissed her.

* * *

Gohan smiled at Samantha as he wrapped his arms around her and led her to where Trunks and Goten were.

"Phoenix? What you guys doing here" Gohan asked slightly shocked at the sight of the guardians standing there

"Someone had to take care of these two" Phoenix smiled motioning to the two chibi's

"Where's Kai and Lilly?" Crystal asked

"Err….we are letting them have a little moment alone" Samantha smiled

Crystal nodded in understanding

"Gohan!" Goten chirped jumping at him and knocking him over.

"Watch it Goten, I'm still a little sore" Gohan winched

"Wow, how come your hair is red like that and your eyes? How did you shoot that stuff out of you hands? Who are they? Whose she? Is she your girlfriend? Ewww girls have cooties. How come you never told anyone? Why-"

"Okay Goten not so many questions" Gohan chuckled before sighing "I will explain everything"

* * *

"…and so you mustn't tell anyone got it?" Gohan said after explaining everything

Trunks and Goten nodded

"Promise?"

"Promise" they replied in unison

"Now you decide to come back" Ray grinned as he looked over at Kai and Lilly

Kai just frowned and continued to help Lilly to the others.

"Oh yeah introductions" Gohan exclaimed hitting his head

"Guys this is my brother Goten and his friend Trunks"

Murmurs of hi were said

"Squirts these are the guardians Phoenix, Crystal, Millenia and Ray" Gohan said pointing to them "and these are the people who are also elementals Samantha, Kai and Lilly"

"I've got a few Senzu beans if you want one" Goten chirped holding up four senzus beans

"Thanks Goten" Gohan grinned eating one before staring at Samantha's tail that was flicking behind her. _So Samantha has her tail back too, so Vegeta was right saying that it grows back once you find a ma... a MATE, girlfriend yeah maybe but MATE! I'm too young_

"Gohan" Phoenix called

"Yeah?" Gohan asked turning to phoenix

"Why are you staring at Samantha's butt?" Phoenix grinned evilly

"Err…I….er…." Gohan stuttered blushing deep red

Everyone laughed at Gohan's face apart from Trunks and Goten who stood there completely clueless.

Phoenix stopped laughing when he felt someone tugging at the leg of his Gi pants.

"Can you teach us how to do all that" Trunks begged

"Err no sorry but you have to be a chosen one" Phoenix answered

Trunks and Goten kept bugging Phoenix while everyone watch on smiling, apart from Gohan and Samantha.

"So why were you staring at my butt?" Sam teased raising an eyebrow.

"I wasn't! I was staring at you tail" Gohan smiled

"Nice try Son Gohan" Samantha smiled

"Did I tell you, you look beautiful today" Gohan grinned

"Stoop changing the subject, flattery will get you no where" Samantha smirked

"We will see" Gohan smirked back, leaning down to kiss her.

"Awww ain't that sweet" Millenia cooed

"Isn't it" Lilly agreed

"Okay guys you can breathe know" Phoenix called to the two teens kissing

Nothing happened

"Umm guys?" Phoenix called again

Still nothing happened

"When you're ready" Ray said

"Fine stay like that see if we care" Phoenix told them turning his back on him

* * *

"So they killed android 267" Vincent chuckled watching a sphere showing static that once showed the fight

"Sir were about to enter the north quadrant" Vnaatus bowed

"No need to build another android, we will be there soon" Vincent grinned turning off the monitor

"Let them think there safe and then we will attack" Vincent grinned walking out of the room

Vnaatus sighed to himself as Vincent left the room

* * *

All the four guardians' head suddenly shot up with frowns on their faces

"It seems like we don't have that much time left" Phoenix frowned

"I'm sure they are ready" Ray stated

"What happened" Gohan asked walking up to them with his arm around Samantha

"Oh so now you pull apart" Phoenix rolled his eyes

"Sorry" Gohan said doing the son grin

"Anyway it seems that we don't have much time left" Crystal frowned

"What? I thought we had lots of time" Lilly exclaimed

"We wish we do but it seems Vincent is making an earlier appearance," Millenia said

"How do you know?" Kai asked

"Earth has been monitoring the north quadrant for signs of Vincent and she said that he would inform us when Vincent enters the north quadrant" Ray replied

"How long to we have left" Sam asked

"Five weeks, give or take a few days, it depends on how fast Vincent's going" Phoenix frowned

"Great that's not that long," Gohan sighed rubbing his temples, a habit he grew recently

"Well with the way you whipped that androids butt I'm sure we will be ready in time" Millenia grinned

"But in the meantime were going to need to get you two to transformations" Crystal said pointing to Samantha and Lilly

"But it's late so you should all go home and rest" Phoenix smiled

They all said goodbye to each other before the left for there separate ways

* * *

Gohan and Goten were walking through the woods in silence, but that was soon broken by Goten.

"Gohan"

"Yeah Goten"

"Why didn't you want me knowing about your power?"

"it's not just you squirt its just… if everyone knew then they would want to train to help and they wouldn't understand that no matter how much they trained they wouldn't be able to help"

"Why didn't you tell me then" Goten asked lowering his head as he slowed down

Gohan stopped and sighed as he crouched down to Goten's level

"You of all people I didn't want involved because I don't want you to lose your childhood like I did"

"It's okay" Goten grinned

"But there's one thing I didn't tell you" Gohan grinned before turning into a lion

"Want a ride?" Gohan smiled

"Cool you're a lion" Goten chirped

"Another elemental ability" Gohan grinned as Goten climbed on.

"GO!" Goten chirped as Gohan ran through the forest

* * *

Cute-kitty: cheesy? Yep yep I think so LMAO oh well

Wow it always seems like i wrote so much in Microsoft word, thenI put it up here and its short, anyway

PLEASE review


	17. Z Senshi reunion

Cute-kitty: Hello! And welcome to another chapter of…MY STORY!

S.O.D: Like, totally Awesome Dude!

Simpleton: Like, I'm outta here dude!

Cute-kitty: Mellow out Simpleton! Get with the flow dude! Gives Simpleton a flower

Simpleton: Can't…resist…flower…power…turning…into…Hippy! Flash of light and Simpleton appears in multi-coloured bellbottoms and a pink Tied dyed shirt with sunglasses and long brown hair Dude! Like, we've run of love! Gotta go get some from the earth dude! Lets all join hands and Chant!

Cute-kitty: Um…Simpleton…are you ok?

Simpleton: I will be when I feel the love.

S.O.D: Dude, like, I'm feeling the love. Lets go out to a meadow and make love babies.

Simpleton: Totally! Flash of light Gahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh shots up in bed, looking around franticallyOk, it was all a dream

S.O.D: Simpleton Dude! Like, we need you out here!

Simpleton: No! I don't love you jumps out window

S.O.D: Like, what's his problem?

Cute-kitty: shrugs I dunno. DISCLAMIER!

Gohan: mumble mumble

Cute-kitty: OH MY GOD, I'M DEAF! Cries I cant feel my tail! Looks behind her I don't have a tail. I think I need a hug hugs knees and rocks back and forward I am a good author, I am a good author, I am-

Gohan: Steps away Riiigggghhhhtttt. She don't own nothing except her own characters

SSJ5Tigger: Which sucks except for Toidit, which I made up! Yay!

Gohan: What are you doing here?

SSJ5Tigger: bows down head I'm lost

Gohan: Right, take a left, straight on until you get a crossroad. Make a right and you're there

SSJ5tigger: Huh? Don't get it

Gohan: blinks That's it, I'm outta here! I cannot work in these conditions! Grabs hat and brief case and leaves Bye!

SSJ5: Blinks Huh? Cool! I can introduce the story now!

Cute-kitty: I am a good author, I am a good author, I am-

S.O.D: Duuudddddeeee! This place is wack! Let's go to the story!

SSJ5tigger: Hey! That's my job

S.O.D: You're arguing at me? Holds up gun

SSJ5tigger: No runs off

S.O.D: I thought so. Like, on with the story!

SSJ5Tigger: Dude!

S.O.D: GO AWAY!

SSJ5tigger: Ok runs off and falls down a hole

S.O.D: 0o

* * *

**Space ship**

"Lord Vincent we will be landing in five hours" Leon informed him

Leon had short, shaggy raven hair that rippled gently as he moved and his eyes were deep pools of silver settled into smooth milky skin. He wore black boots and Gi with a silver sash that was tight enough to show his muscles hidden underneath as well as leave some to the imagination. All in all he was hot.

"Good, make sure everyone is prepared to land on earth" Vincent paused for a second and turned from the window to faced Leon "When we have landed I want you to head out and find the fire profit. I want you to fight him so we can see what we are up against, understood?"

"Yes master" Leon bowed leaving the room.

Vincent turned again and gazed out the window at the large planet called Earth. The corners of his mouth turned up into a sinister smile.

"Once we've captured the profits no planet will be able to stand up to us. We will see how strong earths warriors really are."

More time passed and the Profits could feel the enemy getting closer. Anxiousness hung heavy in the air as the Profits continued to train so they could be as strong as they could for when the day they had to fight.

It was up to them to stop Vincent and they all felt the pressure from such a burden. If they were to fail the earth would be destroyed and all existence on it would be ended and Vincent would be left to continue purging Planets of life.

* * *

**Son house hold**

It is early in the morning and the sun is shinning with bird chirping happily. It is a really peaceful quiet day…

"SON GOHAN TIME TO GET UP! BREAKFAST IS READY!"

Yes, a really peaceful day.

Groaning Gohan opened his heavy eyelids and gave a large stretch, wincing as his tired muscles protested. After hearing the satisfying sounds of bones popping he Gohan climbed out of bed and slowly made his way down stairs still half-asleep, muscles protesting all the way. Gohan sat at the table and began to serve himself his portion of breakfast.

"Morning son" Goku smiled at Gohan

"Morning" Gohan yawned

"Gohan don't forget we're going to Bulma's for the Z-fighters reunion"

How could he forget? It happened every year. They would all meet at capsule corps where everyone would reminisce about the 'good' old days, talking about the fun times they had and all the enemies who came to earth that they had to destroy. Gohan hated it; he much preferred to forget, who would want to remember the pain and heart ache each enemy caused? Yet each year he had to go through the painful episodes of everyone bringing up what he tried so hard to bury in his mind.

Then there was everyone mentioning the Cell games and praising him like his was some hero. He was no hero, due to his actions his dad died! A Hero would have killed Cell when they had a chance but he didn't want Cell to have such an easy way out, he wanted to hurt Cell for all the pain he caused and because of it earth was nearly destroyed.

Gohan winced at the memories and continued eating

* * *

After breakfast was devoured and everything was cleaned Chi-chi called for Nimbus, hopped on and told it to head for capsule corps. Goku, Goten and Gohan levitated in the air and flew after the speeding cloud.

Gohan flew, deep in thought. He still hadn't told his family about being a Fire profit; it wasn't so much that he didn't want to it was more he didn't know how. What was he suppose to say? Just randomly say in the middle of dinner 'Oh mom and dad I've got something to tell you I'm actually part of some prophecy and according to it I'm the fire profit! Oh and on top of that I've got to save Earth again from destruction! Sorry I haven't told you about it but I didn't want you interfering.'

Gohan gazed at the trees rushing past below him.

It was just so hard to say, especially after so much time has passed. His parents would either be overly mad or overly hurt. He could deal with them being mad but if they felt hurt he kept it hidden for so long, which he was sure they would, he would feel so guilty.

Gohan sighed and rubbed his temples.

What is done is done, all he can do is tell them now so they at least know before Vincent arrives. He dreaded there reaction but what could he do, wasn't like he wished for any of this to happen. He just wanted to live a normal life

Gohan sighed and looked up with new fire in his eyes; he was going to tell them, he would tell everyone at the end of the reunion just before they left.

Gohan grimaced

Now he just needed to figure out how to tell them.

* * *

The Son family slowly descended into the back garden where everyone was.

"Hey guys" Goku grinned while waving

"Goku! We haven't seen you in a while! How you been?" Yamcha laughed while patting Goku on the back.

Goku began to talking animated to the Z Senshi that gathered around him about what been happening and the past events.

Gohan didn't pay much attention to them an instead looked around the enormous garden looking for a certain person. Spotting Piccolo in the shade of the trees meditating, Gohan grinned and walked over.

"Hey Piccolo" Gohan grinned sitting next to his sensei

Piccolo cracked one eye open and smiled at Gohan; a rare show of emotion he only displayed to Gohan. He loved Gohan like a son and felt protective of him; such emotions Piccolo cursed himself for having.

"Hey kid"

Gohan and Piccolo sat in silence meditating for a while, enjoying the cool shade the tree gave them. Eventually the silence was broken oddly enough by Piccolo.

"You told them yet?" Piccolo asked not moving

"Told them what?" Gohan asked feigning naivety

"Don't play stupid" Piccolo looked at Gohan from the corner of my eye

Gohan sighed and stretched out of his position, resting his back on the tree. Gazing at the Z Senshi chatting away Gohan replied "No yet, I'm having trouble finding the right words and time. I want to soften the blow as much as possible"

"You should have told them by now you know; they could be here any moment."

Gohan looked down, he hated being scolded by Piccolo "I know and I plan on telling everyone at the end of the reunion"

Piccolo closed his eyes once again and resumed meditating "Better late then never"

"Big brother! Mum wants you to help carry food out to the table" Goten shouted running up to Gohan

Gohan smiled and ruffled his younger brother's hair, getting up from his place under the tree and stretching Gohan followed his brother inside and was handed a big pot of soup to carry out

* * *

**Outside**

Leon flew through the air, enjoying the feel of the air after being inside the space ship so long. He knew his target, the android managed to collect data on the Profits and he could now track where they all were.

But he didn't need them all just yet; all he needed was the Fire profit.

Leon smirked as the place where he sensed the fire profit at came into view. With a burst of speed Leon landed on Capsule Corps lawn and cracked his hands.

"Well, well what do we have here" Leon's smirked widened at the slight jump gave at his sudden presence

"Who are you?" Goku frowned getting into a fighting stance

"That is unimportant. Just give me the Fire profit and I will be on my way" Leon demanded as he slowly walked forward

"We don't know any fire profit" Krillen shouted

Leon narrowed his eyes a Krillen who yelped and hid behind 18 who rolled her eyes at her husband's obvious cowardice.

"Lying is not very nice. He is here, I can sense him"

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you but you have made a mistake, there's no such fire profit here so I suggest you leave now" Goku frowned

"Is that a threat?" Leon laughed " I will give you one last chance where is the fire profit?"

"And we will tell you one more time we don't know any fire profits" Tien growled

Gohan choose this moment to walk out of capsule corps carrying a big pot.

* * *

Simpleton: falling down from window REVIEW

Cutekitty: I nearly have the next chapter done, so the more you review the more I can see that people are reading it and the quicker the next chapter will be put up

**I seriously have done the next chapter and if you don't believe me heres a preview**

"Well fire profit you are strong," Leon said wiping a bit of blood from the corner of his mouth

Leon's gazed shifted where the Z fighters were standing.

"You know I hate being watched" Leon smirked

Leon raised his hand towards them

"Psychic beam" Leon shouted and a purple beam shot out of his hand

**SO REVIEW!!!!**


End file.
